Drogons: The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness
by Xyaqom
Summary: This short story is a spin-off story of Drogons and is an origin story on how Crimson Darkness met Rose and Ruby, and how they solved a case together and eventually become lovers. Rated M for lemon and lime scenes.
1. All In A Days Work

**Hello and welcome to my third story, The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. Now as you may know, I am already currently working on two stories, and that is Drogons and To Love Ru: Gender Swap. Also as you may know that I don't update my stories as much as I would like too. So I decided that I would make a story in advance that would tie you over for the new chapters for my other stories. Just want to let you know first hand that at the chapters will not be as long as the chapters in Drogon, most chapters for this story will be less then 2000 words long, some will be over 3000, just thought I let you know. Also, the lemon scenes will not be as often in this story like Drogons and Gender Swap, at least for the first few chapters.**

 **So what is this story about you may be asking, well this is basically an origin story on how Crimson Darkness met Rose and Ruby. If you don't know who those two are, then please check out Chapter Twenty-Three of my story Drogons to learn more about them.**

 **Further more, I would like to give a shout out to Lewamus Prime 2017 for giving me ideas for my stories. So go to his profile and check out his awesome Own Characters. If you ask him, he might allow you let one of his own Characters in your story. Also, I would like to thank him for making this story's cover picture, he did an amazing job on it. You can find his amazing pictures at MrRyder on Deviant Art. Also I just want to let you know that the drawings are by Lewamus Prime 2017, not MrRyder. Apparently the two are sharing accounts because Lewamus had problems becoming a member, I don't know all the details why that's the case, so just please keep in mind that all of drawing on MrRyder's account are by Lewamus Prime 2017.**

 **Also I would like to give a shout out to Alvind-Rod for his stories A New Life, Teasing Love, and The Special Moment, all based on To Love Ru, so go ahead and check out Lewamus Prime and Alvind-Rod if you haven't already.**

 **Anyways, hope you enjoy this new story.**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 **All In A Days Work:**

On a planet called Planet Kuroso, the Kurosions where working on their farms and rebuilding buildings that were destroyed thanks to the Hybrid Company. The Hybrid Company would use the Kurosions and their homes as target practice to test out their new hybrids, but after their "Accident," that was put to a stop. The Kurosions are a peaceful race, they look just like Earthlings expect they have small horns coming out of their forehead. Although they look like Earthlings, their technology and building used to be much more advance then Earth's technology, in fact, they were known as the most advanced race is the entire universe, even more advance than Planet Drogon.

However, their title of the most advance Race title was stripped from them when The Hybrid Company decided to make their home on their planet. The Kurosions didn't mind at first, but their point of view of them changed when The Hybrid Company used their hybrids on the Kurosions and their buildings as target practice, their buildings and the Kurosions population decreased at a horrible pace because of them. Before The Hybrid Company decided to make Planet Kuroso their home, Planet Kuroso's population was 500,000 people, and the planet was a giant city. However, after the Hybrid Company showed up, the planet's population went from 500,000 people down to a hundred people, (100) and the planet that was once a great city became an atomic waste land, all during the last five years that The Hybrid Company stayed in the planet.

The universe believe that the reason why Planet Kuroso was split in half was because of an experiment gone wrong, the Kurosions know what really happened, and the real reason why their planet was split into two, but they chose not to tell anyone outside of their planet because they fear that the Galactic Police would arrest them for being crazy, so they swore not to tell anyone outside their home planet. What really happened was that one of their hybrids turned on them. The reason why the won't say that one of their hybrids turned on them is because the hybrids from The Hybrid Company were known to be very loyal to them, and fulfilled their orders without question. The very fact that a hybrid turning on the Hybrid Company was unheard of, and people would think that the Kurosions were crazy by saying that a hybrid turned on the Hybrid Company, so they kept quiet about it.

Why am I telling this to you? Well, this story is all about this hybrid, his real name and home planet is unknown, but he does go by the name "Crimson Darkness."

Back when Planet Kuroso was still whole, and the Hybrid Company's base was still standing and proud, there was a pool with leftovers of all the experiments that the Hybrid Company did in the past just outside the base, along with a drainer just above the pool. Just then, a man wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts fell from inside the drainer and into the pool. After a minute, a red hand with yellow claws emerges from the pool, grabs the edge of the pool and pulls himself out of the pool. When the man climbs out of the pool, he starts coughing and catches his breath. After catching his breath, the man sees his reflection from a puddle from the pool just below him, and saw what he looked like. When the man saw his refection, he was shocked at his new appearance. The man had dark red skin from head to toe, and had light red stripes all over his dark red skin body. He now had black iris but with yellow glowing pupils, and his ears were pointy as an elf. His hair was now spiky light red with a few black highlights. The center of his hair was pure light red, but the left and right sides of his hair both had black highlights. His hair was so spiky, that people easily mistake that the two long spikes of his hair are horns coming out of his head.

Now, anyone who saw themselves like this would freak out and be horrified by this appearance, but not this man. When the man saw his new look, he started chuckling, which soon turned into laughter, which would soon turn into maniac kind of laughter. He soon putted his hands on his head and started laughing bat-shit crazy. The man was laughing so hard that blood started coming out of his eyes.

 **Blackout:**

Crimson: (Evil Grins) Its Crimson Darkness!

 **Blackout:**

We then see Crimson killing everybody at The Hybrid Company. Ripping everyone to shreds, shooting beams at this, breathing fire at them, anything you can think of what he might do, he does it to kill the people of the Hybrid Company, all while laughing sadistically.

 **Blackout:**

In Crimson's point of view, we then see a Scientist backed into a corner, begging for his life. Crimson, who somehow went from 5'8 to 10'5 feet tall, picks the scientist up his ripped his head off from his neck.

Crimson: (Now sounds more monster like when looking at the scientist's head) Tasty! (Laughs sadistically)

 **Blackout:**

We then saw Crimson at the center of the planet, he forms his hand into a giant blade of energy that was at least a hundred feet tall.

Crimson: (Evil Grins and whispers) Planet Slicer. (He then uses the blade to slice the planet in half)

 **Blackout:**

* * *

 **Three Months Later:**

At an unknown planet, we see a ship land a few miles away from a large city. Once the ship lands, the door to the ship opens revealing a man who was 5'8 feet tall wearing a hooded cloak. The man removes the hood of his cloak from his head, revealing to be Crimson Darkness. He takes a look at the city.

Crimson: Bingo.

Crimson then takes out a pair of headphone and puts them on, he then takes out a tape recorder and attaches it to his hip, and plus the headphones to the type recorder, he then pushes the play button and the song "Come and Get Your Love" by Redbone starts playing. Once the song starts playing, Crimson starts dancing his way to the city. Crimson continued to dance through the city while people that were passing by had a weird look on their faces seeing him dancing like a maniac.

Man 1: Who is this guy?

Man 2: Don't know, and I think its best that we don't know.

Kid: Mommy, that funny guy is good at dancing

Woman 1: He sure is sweetie.

Crimson then jump which float a little and spin and landed which continue dancing and grab a random stick as a microphone.

Man 3: What in the world is that man on?

Woman 2: Is he free from a loony bin or something?

Woman 3: I wonder if he escaped from a mental hospital.

Crimson: (Thinking) Some people have no groove for Earth music

After a few minute of dancing, and the song coming to its end, Crimson came across a big house, which he entered.

Crimson: (Puts his headphones away) It's show time.

Somewhere in the large house, we see a group of people sitting at a round table, having a meeting. Turns out that they are discussing about a drug shipment.

Drug Lord: So is everything ready for tomorrow?

Minion 1: Yes sir, starting tomorrow at dawn, we will transfer the drugs to Planet Earsmore.

Drug Lord: Good, don't fail me. And don't do anything stupid, we don't need the galactic police on our asses.

Crimson: How about a freelance assassin? (Everyone turns to see Crimson on the window and jumps down, then landed on his feet) Eh what's up doc? am I late for the big meeting?

Drug Lord: (Everybody points their weapons at Crimson) Who the hell are you?

Crimson: Whoa ,whoa, is that how you treat a guess (came to a machine, typed in root beer and it gave it to him) Can we talk this over for a root beer? (Their weapons begins to charge at him) No? Alright then (he drink his root beer and finished)

Drug Lord: GET HIM!

they begin firing their weapons at him, then Crimson made an energy bladed spear and started deflecting and cutting the energy bullets, and then he threw them at the minions which 2 energy spear bounces back to back in speed impaling all of them ,which they dropped to the ground dead, making the drug lord shocked in fear and his eyes wide open.

Crimson: Told y'all we should've talked this over for a drink. (Shrugged his shoulder while smiling and catches the 2 energy spears and then he vanished)

Drug Lord: What in hell?

Crimson: (Grin wider) Your turn. (His finger points at the drug and shot his left arm, lungs and his heart, the drug lord sat there covered in his own blood, lifeless) Now to find those drugs. (He sniff the air) Ah ,there they are! (Crimson then opens the closet revealing ALL the drugs, any drugs that you can think of and than some) Hello and goodbye! (He then burns all of the drugs into ashes by breathing fire from his mouth, when the drugs turn into ash Crimson then start to laugh like crazy) I'm insane ,but never addicted to drugs, especially when it comes to hanging with the wrong crowds. (He then headed to the ships where the drugs are supposed to be shipped to Planet Earsmore, then Crimson jumped up top then turned intangible and went through the ship, There he sees the drugs inside the ship, Crimson then planted an explosive device on the ship and turn it on then it begin the count down) Mission accomplished. (Turns intangible and leaves the ship, then the ship explodes with the drugs becoming nothing but ash, then Crimson flew back to his ship) All in day's work.

* * *

 **Note: So, what did you think, has this story peeked your interest? If so, there is more to come.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, and you wish for the story to continue, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions on the story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it.**

 **With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out!**


	2. That's No Way To Treat A Lady

**Note: Here is Chapter Two Of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. With most of the spelling and grammar errors fixed. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two:**

 **No Way To Treat A Lady:**

In an apartment, two sisters were living with each other. One sister is named Rose, she is 5'6 feet tall and weighs 130 pounds. The girl has short frizzy cerise hair that went down to her shoulders and orange eyes. She also has dragon tail attached to her lower back, just five centimeters above her cute butt. The color of her tail is dark pink with yellow streaks on it. Her breasts size was a 32 D. Her sister Ruby, is 5'6 feet tall and weighs 130 pounds. She had long spiky cerise hair that went to her hip, but she would always have her hair in pigtail style and has orange eyes. She too also has a dark pink dragon tail attached to her lower back, just five centimeters above her cute butt, but unlike Rose, her dark pink tail had silver streaks instead of yellow streaks. She also has fangs for teeth, and her breasts size was a 32 C. She was wearing a white tank top that went ten centimeters above her blue shorts. She was also wearing no bra under her tank top.

Now, would you believe me if I told you that Rose and Ruby are twins? Yes, despite the obvious differences between them, they are indeed twins, though Rose's body seems to be more developed than Ruby because her breasts were bigger than she's by one cup. However, despite the fact that Rose has bigger breasts, Ruby has a bigger butt then Rose by five centimeters thicker, and Rose was born two minutes after Ruby was born, making Ruby the older twin by two minutes, and unlike Rose, Ruby has fangs for teeth.

Anyways, the twins were at the table eating breakfast and getting ready for work. Both sisters work for the Galactic Police as pen pushers, in other words, doing paperwork for them.

Ruby: So did you hear about the news?

Rose: About what?

Ruby: About the missing piranha plant.

Rose: Yeah, I heard about it, and I'm curious to know why it went missing. This is possibility troubling for the Piranhas.

Ruby: Though what I don't understand is who would want to steal a piranha?

Rose: You think we should go find clues?

Ruby: But what about the other cops? Are they gonna help us?

Rose: This is super bowl week isn't it? I don't think they would want their favorite team to lose, would they?

Ruby: No, everybody loves the piranha plant, and we'll talk to the chief about this, and then maybe he can give us a hand to solve this case.

Rose: Right, then he can see us as major elite galactic officers.

Ruby: Well, we better get going. We're not going to solve anything by sitting here all day. (Picks herself up)

Rose: Right. (Picks herself up)

* * *

The twins got into their uniforms and went to work. When they arrived at the Galactic Police HQ, they walk to the door of the chief's office, Rose then knocks on the door.

Chief: Come in.

Rose: (The twins walk in) Hello chief.

Chief: Oh God, what do you two want?

The chief has orange skin with dark brown fur with spikes, claws, and tusks while having four yellow eyes and a bit of muscular body and having bullhorns.

Ruby: Have you heard about the super bowl?

Chief: Yeah, what about it?

Rose: Well, Femora the piranha plant has been kidnapped, and we wish to take the case.

Cheif: (Deep sigh) No offense you two, but is just a game, I'm sure whatever it is, let the high rankers take care of it.

Rose: But sir, with all due respect, I happen to know more about plants than anybody here. If you just-

Chief: Listen, you two. It's just a plant. It's not like anyone cares.

Rose: Just a plant? (Her hair spikes up, and her eyes turn red) JUST A PLANT?!

Cheif: Yeah, it's no big deal, they'll replace it with another or a stuffed dummy, what's the big deal?

Rose: I HAVE YOU KNOW SIR THAT PLANTS AREN'T JUST THERE FOR SHOW! THEY ARE LIVING THINGS JUST LIKE US! SURE THEY CAN'T MOVE, BUT THEY HAVE FEELINGS, THEY HAVE DREAMS JUST LIKE US! AND PEOPLE SHOULD PAY MORE RESPECT TO PLANTS THAN THEY ALREADY ARE! (Rose then calms down when she sees the chief narrow his eyes and puts his magazine down, which makes Rose laugh nervously)

Chief: (Sigh to calm down) Look, Rose , I understand of your hobby of them, but what rank does this case belong too?

Rose: (Groans) High rank

Cheif: And what rank are you guys?

The Twins: Low rank.

Chief: Good, you two need to work hard to keep up, and our elite has no time for such stupid plant, so go now! (The twins leave the room with Rose slamming the door behind her)

Rose: Why doesn't he take us seriously? Why doesn't he give us a chance to prove ourselves?!

Ruby: He thinks we're just kids! That ungrateful bastard! Now what?

Male Officer #1: Well well well, what if it isn't the Dragon Twins.

Ruby: (Growls) Ah great.

Male Officer #2: By the looks of things, the chief turned down another request from you eh?

Ruby: That's none of you guys' business.

Male Officer #3: Aw, what's wrong flat chest, are you mad that the chief turned down your request? (The men laugh)

With that comment, Ruby's eyes glow red and her hair spike up as she uppercut the male officer sending him flying and out cold.

Male Officer #2: Hey, what was that for? (Just then, Ruby grabs him by the shirt, and glared deadly at him which made him shake a bit)

Chief: (Comes out of the office) What the hell is going on here?

Male Officer #1: The twins just knocked out Jimmy!

Male Officer #2: For just saying she was cute!

Ruby: (Growls) Don't give me that shit! Never say that of my chest like that!

Rose: Come on Rube, these guys are not worth it. (Ruby scoff as she lets them go and walk off)

Ruby: This is bullshit! The chief doesn't care, and now the polices, how the hell can we solve this case if people don't have the heart for it?!

Rose: Well I think I know someone who can do the job.

Ruby: (Raises an eyebrow) Really? Who?

Rose: Well don't get freaked out okay, (She nodded) I heard a rumor that he gets the job done and very mysterious, unknown species, but people say he's a demon and his name is... Crimson Darkness.

Random Lion: Crimson Darkness?! (The girls turn their head to see who said that, it was Leon, the humanoid lion) Sorry to be listening in, but did I hear you right? Did I hear you say Crimson Darkness?

Rose: Yes?

Leon: You girls do know that he's just a myth, right?

Rose: Some people said it in some rumors, I heard a mysterious person took out the drug lord and his minions back in Planet Xenter and destroyed all of their drugs.

Leon: Yes, I have heard something like that in the news, but what makes you think it was Crimson Darkness?

Rose: It has to be him, cause no other alien was able to take down that drug lord, he always gets away, and the police were able to find him but they found him dead along with his men, and the wall is written with laughing marks saying, "Hahahahahaha! The jokes on them," and the people say a mysterious being with red skin was dancing while he was walking.

Leon: Hmm, well if that's the case, he sounds dangerous.

Ruby: Well he did take out the drug lord, the most dangerous criminal.

Leon: but the police sometimes don't trust him and think he's a criminal and stuff

Rose: They don't understand him, like how they don't understand the mascot is in danger, and we have no choice to get help, if the chief or any other cop isn't going to help us, then Crimson Darkness will.

Ruby: But how we suppose to find him?

Leon: AND convince him to help you take this case? I hear he's a freelance assassin, not a detective.

Rose: They say that he's mysterious, so who knows what else he can do.

Leon: True, and some say he'll do it for money and not do it for money.

Ruby: What the hell is that supposed to mean?

Rose: Don't know, but we gonna find out.

* * *

Meanwhile, As Crimson Darkness take a drink from his root beer, and up the top of a roof watching the sky, he jumps down and starts walking, then he sees the news on the many selves behind glass in a store.

Crimson: (Thinking) Its been four days since the piranha plant has gone missing, the cops look like they don't give a hoot about it, seem odd since it suppose to be their job, and since it is super bowl week this week.

Man #1: I can't believe that the police aren't going to do anything to save Femora.

Woman #2: I know right, it's bullshit. She's the mascot to the Piranhas!

Crimson: (Thinking) Even the people are starting to worry as well. (Then suddenly he sniffs two Drogons) Perhaps they know a thing or two about the mascot, I need more clues to solve this case (He then turns invisible)

Meanwhile with the twins...

Ruby: Be serious Rose, you sure the rumor is him? How can we sure he can help us? And why can't we do this by ourselves?

Rose: Cause I'm sick and tired of the chief and that guys treat us like a bunch of nobodies, and Leon is the only person here who can help and back us up, we need help and to show the chief that we're not pushovers, not to mention to get to meet Crimson in person.

Ruby: But we don't even know where to find him. Hell, we don't even know what planet he's from.

Rose: Well if people know the news and rumor about the mascot, he should know too.

Just then, the twins sense something and turn to see two juggernaut thugs. The first one has armor and spikes and four arms, the other one looks like a monstrous dinosaur with sharp bladed claws.

?: What do we have here Rex?

?: Seem like two cute girls to me Hammer.

Ruby: What do you punks want?

Hammer: Let's just say somebody wanted us to deal with you guys.

Rex: Cops are always on our asses and put us in prison, but we got a get out of jail for free card and now we're going to get some payback, starting with their low ranks.

Ruby: Don't think we'll go down that easily!

Rose: Yeah, we're much tougher than we look.

Hammer: I like to see you try.

Hammer then charge in by throwing his fist at Rose, but she dodged his punches and caught his fast punch, he was about to use his free hand, but she blasted a fire beam from her tail, which sent him flying, then Rex got grab by the leg and Ruby lift him and then smashed him to the floor and threw him to the trash, then both aliens got back up.

Hammer: No doubt you two are strong, but- (He snap his finger, and twenty monsters came in with their weapons)

Rex: How about a whole army?

Hammer: Also we have some explosive grenade planted on the building, fight the people and us in there get's it.

Rex: Yeah, so you two bitches better stand down, or this is gonna get really ugly.

Ruby and Rose get ready for the next round, but they suddenly heard a voice.

Crimson: Now that's no way to treat a lady or two in that matter.

Everybody turn their heads and see a mysterious person in a cloak, with his face covered in a hood.

To Be Continued...


	3. The Game Of Cat & Mouse Is On

**Note: Here is Chapter Three Of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. With most of the spelling and grammar errors fixed. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Three:**

 **The Game of Cat & Mouse Is On:**

 **Previously, on The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness:**

Just then, the twins sense something and turn to see two juggernaut thugs. The first one has armor and spikes and four arms. The other one looks like a large dinosaur with sharp bladed claws.

?: What do we have here Rex?

?: Seem like two cute girls to me Hammer.

Ruby: What do you punks want?

Hammer: Let's just say somebody wanted us to deal with you guys.

Rex: Cops are always on our asses and put us in prison, but we got a get out of jail for free card, and now we're going to get some payback, starting with their low ranks.

Ruby: Don't think we'll go down that easily!

Rose: Yeah, we're much tougher than we look.

Hammer: I like to see you try.

Hammer then charge in by throwing his fist at Rose, but she dodged his punches and caught his fast punch, he was about to use his free hand, but she blasted a fire beam from her tail, which sent him flying, then Rex got grab by the leg and Ruby lift him and then smashed him to the floor and threw him to the trash, then both aliens got back up.

Hammer: No doubt you two are strong, but... (He snap his finger, and twenty monsters came in with their weapons)

Rex: How about a whole army?

Hammer: Also we have some explosive grenade planted on the building, fight the people and us in there get's it.

Rex: Yeah, so you two bitches better stand down, or this is gonna get really ugly.

Ruby and Rose get ready for the next round, but they suddenly heard a voice.

Crimson: Now that's no way to treat a lady or two in that matter.

Everybody turn their heads and see a mysterious person in a cloak, with his face covered in a hood.

* * *

 **And Now, The Continuation...**

Rex: Who the hell are you?!

Crimson: (Pull his hood down) They know me as... Crimson Darkness (Crosses his arms)

Rose & Ruby: CRIMSON DARKNESS?!

Rex: So, you're Crimson Darkness, the person that the people have been talking about for the last three months eh?

Hammer: Looks like you're not a myth after all.

Rose: Holy crap! Instead of us finding him, he found us! What a lucky break!

Crimson: (Look at the twins and speaks Drogon) Looks like you two ladies need a hand, right?

Rose: (Hearing Crimson speak Drogon catches the twins off guard, Rose then speaks Drogon too) You can speak our language?

Crimson (Speaks Drogon) Yes, and before we talk, I got trash to take out .(Just then, Crimson Darkness walked to the group including Hammer and Rex) You scumbags better tell me who sent you guys to hurt these two pretty girls, or else there will be an accident between you two.

Hammer: LIKE HELL WE'LL TELL YOU! (Attempts to punch Crimson out, but when does punch him in the face, fist turns red and broke, he then holds his broken hand and screams in pain)

Crimson: Seem you made an accident already, but I'm gonna make a big one here.

Hammer: YOU BASTARD! NOW it's HAMMER TIME! (Attempts to use an ax handle on Crimson, but Crimson easily dodges the attack and kicks him towards the wall)

Rex: (To The Mob) Get him!

The army of men all charges towards him, but then Crimson then started spinning and kicked and punched twenty members of the gang, by the time he was done, they were all bloody and badgered. Then Crimson looks at Rex and Hammer as they charge toward him, but Crimson just walked at him and brought an energy red blade sword then when he passed through them, his energy blade was gone, and the two big aliens now had so many nasty cuts, they scream in pain as they dropped down to the floor , Crimson then walked towards them.

Crimson: (Stomps on Hammer's chest) Don't make me ask twice, who you sent you and tried to hurt these two girls. (Crimson then looks closer at the two dead bodies and inside of them were wires and short circuits) (Thinking) Android clones? They must have figured that if someone tries to get them, they have android clones of them keep someone occupied, and the real one must've planted bombs like they said, which means... (Then suddenly Crimson sniffs out the real Rex and Hammer on jet-backs and they were getting away) I don't think so. (Crimson then shoots lasers from his eyes and fires at their jet-backs, which they fall and crashed landed on the hard ground)

Hammer: Shit! (Crimson then walks forward to them)

Rex: Get back! We bombs in the building!

Crimson: (Holding the bombs he defused) You mean these?

Hammer: What?! But how?!

Crimson: Simple, while we were fighting, I sent a copied version of myself to go into the building to find a defuse the bombs.

Crimson #2: (Hammer and Rex turn their heads and sees a clone of Crimson) Hello. (He then went back inside the original Crimson)

Rex: Dammit!

Crimson then shoot webs from his hand to tie them up as the two alien monsters shiver a bit as he walks to him) Alright, let's try this again, and let's see if you're just another machine or the real deal. (Crimson's claw dug and impaled Hammer's stomach a bit, and he starts screaming in pain) Apparently, the organs I'm touching are the real deal, let me check your partner. (He burst a tendril with a blade and impaled Rex's legs and arms and twisting it make him scream in major pain) Now tell me, who is your boss?

Rex: W-We don't know who he is!

Hammer: I-It's true! He hired us to take care anyone w-who interfered in h-his plan

Crimson: And that is?

Rex: We don't know!

Crimson: (Crimson narrowed his eyes as his tendrils impale Rex's liver, then his tendril burst of lightning making him scream in agony) Still don't remember? I can twist some more jolt to see if you do remember!

Rex: Okay! Okay! I'll tell what his plan is!

Crimson: Go on, I'm listening!

Rex: We don't know much, but our boss has an extreme hatred toward the missing piranha plant. He also knows that those hybrids over there are trying to find the plant, so he hired us to kill them. (Crimson reads his mind, and it reveals that he are telling the truth)

Crimson: Good, and send this messages to your boss and don't reveal my name or else.

Rex: G-Got it!

Crimson: Tell your boss, "The game of cat and mouse is on!" (He punches his face, then he as he lets Rex and Hammer go, and their gang runs off, Crimson then turns around to the twins) You two alright?

Rose: Wow! You were amazing!

Ruby: Though I think integrating them was a little too extreme.

Crimson: Didn't seem too extreme for them when they tried planting those bombs to killed half of those people in the building, didn't?

Ruby: (Looks away from Crimson and crosses her arm) Okay, point taken.

Rose: (Getting excited) So, you're Crimson Darkness? THE Crimson Darkness?!

Crimson: The one and only, word on the street is talking all about Femora the piranha plant going missing.

Rose: So you're searching for her too?

Crimson: Yep, plants are people too, they have respect, feelings, and dreams. People who don't care about plants have no green thumb, which means having no heart, they prove that they can help society, and I want to find the poor fella.

Rose: (Hugs Crimson) FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO UNDERSTANDS!

Ruby: Rose, don't hug him! You barely know the guy!

Crimson: (Slip off the hug and look at the twins' uniform) The north galactic police force? Never thought they have the heart for the mascot.

Rose: Well, they don't, but WE DO!

Crimson: Really? How come only you two and no sign of any cops doing the search party?

Ruby: Our chief and the other cops don't really care, so we thought we do it and go find you, which we can't believe that you're real.

Crimson: Figures, back when you were a mile away from me, I sensed both of your Drogon energy, but except... you're not normal Drogons. Tell me, are you two from the hybrid company?

Rose: (The twins' faces then turn pale) How do you know about that?

Ruby: That isn't something to discuss here in public. We should go somewhere more private. Our apparent is not too far from here. We should go there that way people won't be trying to listen in.

Crimson: (Chuckles) I got this. Grab my shoulder.

Ruby: Why?

Crimson: Just trust me.

The twins touch his shoulder, and they teleport to the inside of his ship in a secret and very hidden place)

Ruby: What the hell? Where are we?

Crimson: The inside of my ship and my lab room.

Rose: Lab?

Ruby: Spaceship?!

Crimson: Yep, I teleported ourselves into my spaceship, make yourself at home, need any refreshment or feeling hungry?

Rose: Well... we haven't eaten since breakfast...

Ruby: And it's going on two...

Rose: Um... sure...

Crimson: (Smiles) Okay, what would you two like to eat?

Rose: What do you have?

Crimson: (Laugh crazy) Anything!

Ruby and Rose: ANYTHING?!

Crimson: YES! ANYTHING!

Rose: I'll have a buffalo salad.

Ruby: And I'll have a tuna salad.

Crimson: Okay and what kind of drinks?

Rose: I'll have root beer.

Ruby: I'll have a soda.

Crimson:(Looks at Rose) YOU LOVE ROOT BEER TOO?!

Rose: Why yes, its the most delicious drink in the universe.

Crimson: OH MY GOD! FINALLY! SOMEONE WHO SPEAK MY LANGUAGE! YOUR MEAL AND DRINK SHALL BE DONE! (He zooms to the kitchen)

Rose: (Giggles) He sure is a funny person.

Ruby: I feel like I'm in action for a cartoon.

Crimson: (Came back with their lunch and drinks) And where's the comedy on that one?

Ruby: Wait, what?

* * *

A little later, they finish their lunch and drinks.

Rose: Anyways, thanks for the food and drinks. We really appreciate it.

Ruby: But I think its about time we discuss why we came looking for you.

Rose: Ruby, where's your manners? (To Crimson) My name is Rose, and this is my twin sister Ruby.

Crimson: Nice to meet you too. So why you two looking for me? Since normally some galactic police don't trust me and the way you two look, someone is treating you with respect, right?

Rose: (Looks sad) That's right.

Ruby: Its because we're girls. The chief holds us back just because we're girls and... (Looks sad) And... And that we're not normal Drogons.

Crimson: Well He's a dick, and those police officers are all jerks! (The twin's eyes wide and look at Crimson) Just because you two are different drogons and girls, doesn't mean you should be treated like this, I think girls are great, smart, strong, awesome and have great skills and talents. I see you two fought Hammer and Rex's android clones and I can tell when you were about to fight the gang. (Smiles) You two got something that he and the other asshole policemen don't have, and that is compassion, a true heart, willpower, and hope, many ways that describe you two and even have the heart for a fella as a gentleman, I respect any woman no matter what alien to judge.

Rose & Ruby: You really mean it?!

Crimson: (Grins wider) Hell yeah I mean it! You two are badasses in my book, and I respected that!

Rose & Ruby: (Just then, Rose and Ruby jumps forward to Crimson and hugs him) FINALLY! A MAN WHO UNDERSTANDS US!

Ruby: (Realizes that she hugging someone who she barely knows and separates from him and gets back to her feet, however, because Crimson was still laying on his back, he could get see clearly up Ruby's uniform, where he could see her white panties) Ahem, anyways, I think we should discuss about Femora the piranha plant going missing.

Crimson: Indeed. (Drinks his root-beer) You two go. First, I'm all ears (Wiggles his elf ears)

Ruby: (Tries not to laugh) Anyways... Are you familiar with the Piranhas Base Ball Team?

Crimson: Yep, best team ever.

Ruby: That's good. Anyways, recently, their mascot Femora the piranha plant went missing, without a trace.

Rose: But who would want to steal Femora?

Crimson: Perhaps someone who has a has a grudge of not only Femora, but the team, whoever is doing this is really causing the super bowl to go down the drain, and we can't let that happen.

Rose & Ruby: That's right:

Crimson: So since you two are looking for me , how about we join together and solve the case and find the culprit? Since I was thinking of taking a crack of the case anyways.

Rose: Sure, we would love to have you help us.

Ruby: Hold on Rose, I don't think it's going to be that easy.

Rose: What do you mean?

Ruby: Um... hello... I'm sure he doesn't do stuff for free.

Rose: (Looks sad) Oh, right.

Crimson: Actually I do

Ruby: (Eyes wide) WHAT?!

Rose: (Happy expression) REALLY?!

Crimson: Yep, sometimes I accept with money but not like how any bounty hunter or assassin, I do it differently, I do stuff for free cause I don't feel like that I need money since I had enough, I wanted to accept requests for fun and interesting, even help out people that need protection or to be served. So I'll help find the mascot for free, and you have my word.

Rose & Ruby: (Shocked) ARE YOU SERIOUS?!

Crimson: Hahahahaha, that's why people call me crazy, so I'm crazy enough to do this! (Grins wider)

Rose: (Hugs Crimson to the point where he can't breathe) Oh, I'm so glad that you'll help us Mr. Darkness.

Crimson: First off, no need to be formal, just call me Crimson and second, I'll be Blue Darkness since you're squeezing me.

Rose: (Lets go of him) Oh sorry.

Ruby: So where do we start finding clues?

Crimson: Perhaps baseball fans, the team, and the coach will give us help with the case.

Rose: Hey, that's a good idea.

Rose's Radio: HQ to Rose & Ruby, please return back to HQ, over.

Rose: (Sighs) Looks like we have to go back to HQ first.

Crimson: Why don't you guys quit? Since the dickhead chief and his dogs can't do a dime like how you two pros can do since they're jealous of your skills.

Ruby: True, but it's the only income that we got.

Crimson: You know, you can stay with me, but is up to you two, do you really want to join someone who treats people as a nobody? Or someone they care for as a somebody? Cause I used to be a nobody, but I turned to become something that I call hope. The choice is yours and not to mention to show everyone in the galaxy the true meaning of a hero in many ways.

Rose: (Both girls are shocked at Crimson's proposal) Are you sure?

Ruby: Ahem... Even if we did want to stay with you Mr. Darkness, we still have to report to our chief.

Rose: And tell him we quit.

Ruby: Wait, what?

Rose: Think about it Ruby, since day one, those guys have been treating us like garbage, and because of it, we're most likely not going to get an advancement any time soon. We'll go back to HQ, report back to the chief, and then quit on his face. (Evil smiles) I can't wait to see the look of those idiots' faces when we quit right in front of him.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Monster Or A Demon

**Note: Happy New Year everybody, hope you all are feeling well because I sure am not. That's right, as of this entry, (January 05, 2018 ) I am sick, caught with a nasty cold. What a way to start the new year eh? Thankfully, I've already had this chapter written months in advance, this way I don't have to worry about missing the launch date. Anyways, hope you enjoy the new chapter of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness.**

* * *

 **Chapter Four:**

 **Monster Or A Demon:**

 **Previously** **, On The Adventures** **Of Crimson Darkness:**

Crimson: You know, you can stay with me, but is up to you two, do you really want to join someone who treats people as a nobody? Or someone they care for as a somebody? Cause I used to be a nobody, but I turned to become something that I call hope. The choice is yours and not to mention to show everyone in the galaxy the true meaning of a hero in many ways.

Rose: (Both girls are shocked at Crimson's proposal) Are you sure?

Ruby: Ahem... Even if we did want to stay with you Mr. Darkness, we still have to report to our chief.

Rose: And tell him we quit.

Ruby: Wait, what?

Rose: Think about it Ruby, since day one, those guys have been treating us like garbage, and because of it, we're most likely not going to get an advancement any time soon. We'll go back to HQ, report back to the chief, and then quit on his face. (Evil smiles) I can't wait to see the look of those idiots' faces when we quit right in front of him.

* * *

 **And Now, The Continuation:**

Crimson and the twins return to the Galactic Police HQ, where they stand at the entrance.

Rose: Is everyone ready?

Crimson: So this is the Galactic Police HQ huh? (Sniffs it) It smells like some leeches are still squirming and suck of doing real crime work (joked)

Rose: (Chuckles) Anyways, let's go in.

Meanwhile, in the HQ...

Chief: Hey Leon, have you seen the twins?

Leon: No sir, I haven't seen the girls since lunch hour.

As the door opens to see the twins, including a cloak hooded person with them, Chief seem a little surprise but glaring, which he walks in front of them and look at the twins.

Chief: You both are late!

Rose: Sorry sir, we lost track of time.

Chief: (Looks at the hooded man) Who's this guy with you?

Ruby: A friend we made, his name is fire shadow.

Chief: Why bring him here? There is no time for visiting an hour. You two have a job to do.

Crimson: Of what? Treating them like maids? So you can lay your asses all day?

Chief: I'm sorry, who asked you?

Crimson: Oh I was giving you a hint of who's in charge of this place, cause I can't find him or her, and I see no one. (Looking left and right) All I see is a whale

Ruby: (The chief growl while the twins and Leon snicker) Please excuse him, he's new here.

Chief: I'll ignore that... for now. (growls a little)

Male Officer #1: Well well well, what if it isn't big boobs and flat chest, we were wondering when you were going to show your mugs.

This makes the twins glare at him with annoyance, Then Crimson put his foot in the way to make him trip and a banana on the floor, which made him slip and landed on his head.

Male Officer #1: (Holding the back of his head in pain) AHHHH! FUCK! My head! (The twins then start laughing)

Rose: Serves you right, doesn't it.

Ruby: Karma is sure a bitch isn't it.

Crimson: For a police officer, you need to watch your step man (eating his banana)

Male Office #1: (Gets back up) Why you little... (Attempts to punch Crimson out, but Crimson grabs his wrist and crushes the bone to make him scream in pain)

Crimson: And watch what you say to a lady, no police like you would never have a way or word to speak to them, those twins are perfect the way they are, and it doesn't matter what size of their chest is or anything, what's big is their heart, and that they can do that something you don't understand.(Pushes him away and he rubs his broken wrist) So try not to loosen up any funny bone, cause it will crack yourself up.

Chief: What the hell is going on here?

Male Office #1: (Points at Crimson) That bastard just attacked me for no reason!

Crimson: He tried to attack me. First, I tried to defend myself, all because I accidentally dropped my banana and tried to warn him, but he didn't listen.

Chief: (Looks at the twins) Is this true?

Rose & Ruby: Yep.

Chief: (Looks at the officer man) I'll deal with you later! Now back to work!

Male Office #1: (Glared at Crimson) I'll remember this!(Storms off)

Crimson: (Thinking and roll his eyes) Whatever.

Leon: (Walks towards the girls) Thank goodness you girls are okay.

Ruby: Sorry we worried you there.

Leon: (Looks at Crimson) Who's your friend?

Rose: He's Fire Shadow.

Leon: Fire Shadow? Never heard of him.

Rose: He's new here on this planet.

Leon: I see, nice to meet you.

Crimson: Likewise.

Leon: Anyways, you girls better get back to work before the chief freaks out, though... you never did explain why your friend was here...

Ruby: Oh let's just say we're getting to know him after our talk to the chief.

Leon: Okay, I guess, anyways, you girls better do what you gotta do and get back to work, or the chief is going to be a total diva.

Ruby: We will just need to talk to him before we get back to "Work."

The twins head to the chief's office and Crimson waits for them. The twins then knock on chief's door.

Chief: Come in. (The twins walk in) Again?!(He then takes a deep breath) This is just great, what do you two want?

Rose: Don't worry chief, we won't be staying here for long.

Ruby: We are here to tell you that we quit.

Chief: (The chief's eyes widen as he just heard they just say "They quit") I'm sorry, I don't think I heard you right, did you say that you quit?!

Ruby: Of course we said it you dip shit.

Chief: Watch your mouth young lady! Have you forgotten that I'm the chief here!

Ruby: To us, not anymore, we're done working with you and everybody in this place!

Chief: Are you sure you want just to quit? May I remind you that this job is the only source of income that you two have.

Ruby: (Smirks) We just found somebody who treats us like the real us, even appreciate us, kind, don't see us as kids, not a pervert, a gentlemen, nice, strong, and don't treat us like weaklings and he's going to let us stay with him, so we have the right to let you know we'll never see your repulsive shit face ever again! (She gets up) Come on sis. We're leaving! (Rose gets up and follows Ruby)

Chief: So let me get this straight, you two are moving in with this guy that you JUST met?

Rose: Yes, and we are just the begging to get to know him.

Ruby: So goodbye Laendov

As the twins walk off out the chief's office and close the door, the chief had a shocked and surprised look on his face. Afterward, the twins walk towards Crimson.

Crimson: So how did it go?

Rose: (Smiles) Greater as I ever imaged.

Leon: (Runs towards the girls) Girls, is it true, did you two just quit?

Ruby & Rose: Yes.

Leon: I see, but what will you two do for a job? I mean, I'll miss you too.

Rose: We know Leon, but nobody here appreciates us at all.

Ruby: But you were the only man that treated us with respect.

Rose: And for that, thank you. (Kisses Leon on the right cheek)

Leon: (Blushes) Y-You're welcome, and good luck out there, and your new friend as well.

Ruby: Don't worry, we will. (Crimson and the twins take their leave)

* * *

And so, after Crimson and the twins leave the HQ, they went to their apartment and took their stuff to Crimson's ship. After they put their stuff in their new room, Rose and Ruby stepped out of the ship. Crimson was curious about why the girls were stepping out of his ship, so he followed them. Crimson followed them until they were outside the ship standing in front of an empty garbage can. That's when Crimson came out of hiding.

Crimson: What are you girls doing?

Rose: (Looks at Crimson) Oh Crimson, we didn't see you there.

Ruby: We decided that in order to move on to our new lives, there's something that we need to take care of. (Looks at Rose)

Rose: (Looks at Ruby) Yep.

It was at that moment when the girls started stripping out of their police uniform in front of Crimson. First, they took off their police shoes, making them barefoot, and they put them in the empty garbage can. Then they took off their police uniform, making them wearing nothing but their panties. Rose was wearing milky pink panties, and Ruby was wearing white panties. When they took off their police uniform, their breasts popped out and jiggled, revealing that they aren't wearing bras, meaning they were now topless in front of Crimson. When Crimson saw the twins stripping in front of him, his face turned pink and could feel a certain part of him getting bigger.

Crimson: (Thinking) This has to be a dream. There is no way this can really be happening!

Ruby: (After the twins took off their police uniform, they put it in the garbage can) Ready?

Rose: Yep.

Ruby: (Just then, the twins breathed fire from their mouths at the garbage can, burning their police uniforms and shoes) Good riddance.

Rose: Goodbye Galactic Police, (Turns her body to Crimson where he could get a good look at Rose's body) and hello Crimson Darkness.

Crimson: (Blushes uncontrollably) Um... you do know that you two did strip in front of me, right?

Rose: (Walks towards Crimson where he got an extra look at Rose's cute body) You wouldn't happen to have a problem with that, would you?

Crimson: (Blushing even more uncontrollably) Um... no... its just that... I never thought you two were so bold... I guess I'm just a little surprised. Anyway, its time for your new attire since you're joining the team. (His hands touch their heads then their body glows and reveal they have new clothes as they take a look at it and seem impressed and surprise of Crimson's another ability, he then lets go of their heads) So, what do you two think?

The twins were now wearing battle dresses. Rose was wearing a green and black battle dress that went down to the upper half of her thighs, with a black strap attached to it to support her breasts. Along with black and green socks that went up to her thighs, along with a pair of black shoes, and a black headband across her hair. Ruby was wearing the same dress expect her battle dress was red and black, and her socks were also red and black, and she was wearing a small black ribbon across her hair instead of a hand band. However, because Ruby's breasts were smaller than Rose's, her breasts were completely covered unlike Rose, who had a bit of cleavage showing. Both girls were also wearing black armored kneecaps and elbow pads.

Rose: Wow! It's beautiful. I look like a warrior princess!

Ruby: Me too, I look like a total badass.

Rose & Ruby (Hugs Crimson) Thanks Crimson!

Crimson: Don't mention it. I'm glad you two like them.

Rose: (The twins separate from Crimson) I can't wait to try out my new battle dress.

Ruby: Me too.

Just then, there was a gust of wind that blew up their dresses, revealing their panties and stomachs to Crimson. Crimson blushed a little but quickly covered his eyes, which made Rose giggle and Rose frown a little while she was trying to keep her dress down.

Ruby: (Blushes) Um... I think I'm going to put some shorts on under this dress. Excuse me. (Runs back to the ship)

Rose: I don't mind, (Lifts her dress over her bellybutton, allowing Crimson to take a good look at her belly and panties) you can look Crimsy.

Crimson: But I don't want you or your sister to mistake me as a pervert.

Rose: (Lets go of her dress and walks towards Crimson, and wraps her arms around Crimson's neck) Its okay, we won't think of you differently. Besides, if we had a problem with it, we would have asked you to leave when we burned our police uniforms.

Rose then gives Crimson a passionate kiss, Crimson becomes shocked by this at first, but then he slowly starts giving into the kiss, right to the point where he started kissing Rose back. After a few minutes of kissing, both Rose and Crimson realized that they need to come up for air, so they separated. Rose was amazed just how good of a kisser Crimson was.

Rose: (Panting) Wow! (Panting) You're an amazing kisser!

Crimson: Well you and your sister are attractive and very cute ladies.

Rose: (Blushes) Thank you, you know, your pretty cute yourself. (This gives Crimson a shock, making his heart to skip a beat)

Crimson: Y-You really think so?

Rose: Of course, now that I got a closer look at you, you look really cute up close. (Crimson then started to cry) Huh, what's wrong?

Crimson: I-It's nothing, (Wipes his tears) it's just... Its been too long since a girl has ever liked me before...

Rose: Its okay, (Hugs Crimson) You don't have to worry about being alone ever again.

Crimson: Thank you, normally during my travels, other women were never into me, cause I look like a monster or a demon. (Looks sad and looks at Rose who touches his cheek and rubs it, then she give him a smile)

Rose: That's because they don't see the real you. (They attempt to kiss again, but they suddenly stop and separate from each other once they hear Rose coming into the room)

Ruby: (Ruby enters the room, which she is now wearing a pair of black shorts under her battle dress) Okay, I'm back. What do you two think?

Rose: Not bad.

Crimson: I like it, it fits you perfectly.

Ruby: (Blushes) Thanks.


	5. The Drogon Empress Twins

**Note: Chapter five of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness is finally here, but before we get started on the chapter, I just need to give you an update on what's going to happen for the next few months. Recently I got a part-time temporary job, and I'm going to be working in the afternoon. If you guys try to contact me and I don't reply right away, fear not, I'll get back to you as soon as I get back home. If you have any question regarding this matter, please PM me and I'll try to answer it to the best of my ability.**

 **Anyways, onto the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Five:**

 **The Drogon Empress Twins:**

Later, Crimson was in his room, laying on his bed reading a manga volume of To Love Ru, wearing nothing but a pair of black shorts. Just then, he hears a knock at his door.

Crimson: Come in.

Ruby: (Walks in who was now wearing a tank top and a blue pair of shorts) Um... hello Crimson. (Takes a look at Crimson's ripped body) (Thinking) Oh God, his body is amazing! (Shakes her head while still thinking) No, I must not get distracted! I must tell him why I came here.

Crimson: (Smiles) Can I help you, Rube?

Ruby: Um... I... I just want to thank you... for everything... including defending me when that bastard called me flat chest, no man has ever defended me like that before...

Crimson: Well, its about time a man treated you with respect, no matter what your chest size is, it's your heart that is bigger, and you're a wonderful and tough person.

Ruby: (Starts crying and climbs on top of Crimson) You know, I never did properly thank you Crimson.

Ruby then gives Crimson a passionate kiss, Crimson becomes shocked by this at first, but then he slowly starts giving into the kiss, right to the point where he started kissing Ruby back. After a few minutes of kissing, both Ruby and Crimson realized that they need to come up for air, so they separated. Ruby was amazed just how good of a kisser Crimson was.

Ruby: (Panting) Wow! (Panting) You're an amazing kisser!

Crimson: (Chuckle) That's the same reaction that your sister had, and I must admit, (Smiles) you look sexy in a tank top and shorts.

Ruby: (Blushes) You really think so?

Crimson: Positive, and I know that you're attractive like your sister no matter what, and you're really cute too.

Ruby: (Blushing even more) You know... When my sister kissed you, did she do this? (Ruby then started taking off her tank-top in front of Crimson, she raised her top over to her belly and under her breasts, allowing Crimson to get a good look at her stomach. However, before Ruby could go any further, Rose came in)

Rose: Oh my Ruby, how bold of you.

Ruby quickly pulled down her shirt and both her and Crimson looked to see where Rose's voice came from, turns out that she was hiding in Crimson closet. She was wearing a hoodie, undone and a pair of pink panties.

Ruby: Rose?! How long were you watching us?!

Rose: (Smirks) When you first kissed Crimson and getting along with him.

Ruby: What? Did you see that?

Rose: Yep, and you try to be bold just like me. (This made Ruby blush hard and then push Crimson)

Ruby: I-It's not like that at all! I was j-just checking by asking him what you did to him from your time with him while I was putting my shorts on under my dress.

Rose: (Raises an eyebrow) Oh really? Then why did you kiss him?

Ruby: I... I just slipped! I would never kiss a guy that we just met! (Rose then smirks at her, she then came over and pulled her tank-top over Ruby's breasts) HEY! (Rose then started feeling Ruby's breasts and playing with her nipples, making them hard in front of Crimson)

Rose: (Feeling Ruby's breasts and playing with her nipples) Then explain why you were about to take your top off in front of Crimson?

Then Crimson, who is watching all of this starts blushing, and because his face is naturally red, his face was blushing pink, and he could also feel a certain part of him get bigger and bigger.

Ruby: THAT'S ENOUGH! (Turns around to fight Rose, only for Rose to fight back. The whole scuffle turned into a wrestling match where Rose lost her hoodie and was now wearing nothing but her panties, and Ruby's tank-top was stripped of her making her wear nothing but her shorts. Seeing both girls now topless and wrestling against each other was making Crimson harder and harder right to the point where he just couldn't hold it in anymore.

Crimson: (Holding himself) Shit! I'm cumming!

Rose & Ruby: (Stop what they were doing) Huh?

Crimson quickly teleported to the bathroom and came there after letting out a loud moan. After five minutes of cleaning himself up, and the bathroom, he teleported back to the twins, there was a long awkward of silence, both Crimson and the twins were too embarrassed to say anything, that is until Crimson decided to break the silence.

Crimson: (Blushing hard) Um... Ignore of what I said or saw... okay?

Rose & Ruby: (Both blushing hard) Okay.

Crimson: (Clears his throat) Anyways, since we're working together now, you two will have code names and be part of my G-X Team.

Rose: Code names?

Ruby: G-X Team?

Crimson: G-X means any being with similar powers more than five, aliens that are genetic made artificial by any species or hybrids. And the codename like I have, but my real name is classified since you two have great skills, a great power that will help the people and take down any criminals.

Rose: (Getting excited) So what's our code names going to be?

Crimson: Well first, (Crosses his arms) I want to know what abilities you two have since you two are no ordinary Drogons.

Ruby: (Looks sad) So you can tell?

Crimson: Yes, and there's no need to be sad, It doesn't matter to me, I like you two who you are no matter what, I know the feeling because...(Looks down as his eyes now turn black) I was... part of... the hybrid company.

Rose: (Shocked) What?! Really?!

Crimson: (Nods) Before that, my life was both good and bad, I used to have friends, parents, and felt love for a woman, but it didn't work out as everything I saw and heard tore apart. The Hybrid Company took me after I lost my family and they experimented on me for three years. The suffering, torture, punishment, and the pain I endured. (Growling and his eyes start to glow red, which surprises the twins felt the rage bubbling within him) They finally made me the perfect elite top weapon, they took away my sanity and soon I got locked up for three months until I broke out, destroying and tearing everyone who ruined me as they took my life away, so I took half of their work and their lives, just like they did to me.

Rose: (Now crying) My God! How horrible for you.

Ruby: (Trying not to cry) And here I thought we had it bad.

Crimson: I never asked to accept this or become something, so I lost my old self and became very lonely for some time.

Ruby: But nobody ever became your friend.

Crimson: People were afraid and hated me because of my appearance, so they say I'm a monstrous freak. So I started helping the people from the shadows and killing evil people that prey on the innocent. There are some people like me, but I ask myself this question," Can any family accept me from who I truly am? Or will they see me as a monster like always? That's what I always ask myself.

Rose: (Hugs Crimson) You don't have to worry about that anymore Crimson.

Ruby: (Also hugs Crimson) Because you have us now. (This started to make Crimson cry)

Crimson: Thank you two so much, it really means a lot to me. (He then hugs them) Promise me we'll be together, okay?

Rose & Ruby: (Now crying) We promise.

Crimson: (Smiles) Good, now tell me what ability you two have. I would love to hear what your powers are from such great strong hybrids like yourselves.

Ruby: (Wipes her tears off) Well, for starters, I speak to and understand animals.

Rose: (Wipes her tears off) And I can speak to and understand plants.

Crimson: Cool, (Sniffs at them) You two sure have other abilities, but I'll let that surprise me for now, Rose, you'll be known as The Flora Hybrid and Ruby, you'll be known as the Fierce Hybrid, The Hybrid Drogon Empresses!

Rose & Ruby: (Excited) The Hybrid Drogon Empresses?!

Crimson: I'm glad you like it, now let's get to work by finding the culprit and save Femora for the team. (Smiles) Are you two ready to hit the big time?

Rose & Ruby: Damn right we are!

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. A Bad Name

**Note: Here is chapter six of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. This Chapter was supposed to have launched today, but yesterday was a crazy day for me that it slipped out my mind. Anyways, hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Six:**

 **Cops Giving The Motto**

 **"Serve And Protect" A Bad Name:**

The next day, Crimson and the twin went to the stadium where the super bowl will be held. They decided to go there in order to find any possible clues on Femora's whereabouts.

Rose: Okay, so whoever did steal Femora, must have left some clues.

Coach: (Sees Crimson and the twins and runs towards them) Excuse me! (Now standing in front of Crimson and the twins) Can I ask what you three are doing here?

Crimson: Helping finding Femora and search for some clues.

Coach: I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to see some ID.

Ruby: Oh, let's not go into much detail, how about we talk in somewhere more private?

Coach: Alright then. (Crimson and the twins follow the coach to his office, where he closes the door once everyone is inside) Okay, so you mind explaining WHY you're doing here. As I said, I'm going to have to see some ID.

Crimson: ID huh? (Remove his hood) Did this answer your question? The name's Crimson Darkness.

Coach: (The coach jumps back due to fright) T-T-THE CRIMSON DARKNESS?! I thought you were just a myth!

Crimson: And I would like to keep it that way.

Coach: (Look at the twins) Who are they?

Crimson: Two best recruits on my team.

Coach: Okay... w-what you want?

Ruby: We want information about Femora the piranha plant!

Rose: When was the last time you saw her?

Coach: Well it happened yesterday during our training for the super bowl.

Crimson: Go on.

Coach: Well, we left Femora in the locker room when we went to train. And when my boys came back to the locker room after training, Femora was gone. We called the galactic police to file a missing person report, and this is what the guy on the other line said to me: "If you think that we're going to waste our fucking time finding a stupid fucking plant, then you're out of your fucking mind you fucking stupid idiot." That's what the guy on the phone told me. (Ruby rolls her eyes, and Rose shakes her head of the annoyance of their former chief being an asshole)

Crimson: Why am I not surprised? Cops are giving the motto "Serve and protect" a bad name. Did any security cameras record the thief in action?

Coach: Yes, but we couldn't get a good look at the thief, as he/she was wearing a cloak to cover his/her face. Now, we did train Femora to defend herself if anybody tried to hurt her in any way. However, the thief seemed to have sprayed something at Femora to make her fall asleep. After Femora fall asleep, the chief picked Femora up and carried her way, but not before giving the camera, AKA: "US," the middle finger.

Crimson: I see.

Rose: You don't mind if we search the locker room for any clues do you?

Coach: Well, you'll have to wait until my boys are done changing after practice. (Jokingly) Not unless you want to see a bunch of naked men running around? (Crimson growls which makes the coach flinch a little, he then holds his hands up in defense) Hey, calm down buddy, it was a joke!

Crimson: Okay, we'll wait after their done, and make sure you tell them that three people are doing business around here.

Coach: Alright. Anyways, since the three of you are helping me other than the police, will you do anything with your powers to save our team's mascot for the Superbowl?

Ruby: What do you mean?

coach: We treat Femora as like part of a team and sometimes like family since she's been missing, the team can't keep their spirit up without her.

Rose: That's sound awful.

Coach: Yeah, and you three seem like the ones who got this, and we hope you can do it.

Crimson: (Smile and give a thumbs up) You can count on us, coach!

Coach: Let's hope so. Anyways, I got to report to the boys on what's going on. So excuse me, please. (Takes his leave)

Crimson: Okay. (Thinking) So the mysterious person was wearing a cloak and kidnapped her, it seems he or she hates the plant, like blaming her for everything and even ruining the game.

After a few minutes, after the players exited the locker room, Crimson and the twins entered the locker room.

Rose: (Covers her mouth and nose) EW! What is that smell?

Ruby: (Covers her mouth and nose) It smells like somebody took a massive shit and didn't flush!

Crimson: I got this. (Pulls out a can, shakes it and sprays at the entire locker room, and the smell of the air becomes a refreshing) There, this spray can is what I like to call anti-stench odor, the spray cleans every horrible smell, stinky bathrooms, germs, bacteria, clothes, you name it, and now you girls can breathe now.

Rose: (Takes a sniff) Oh, that's much better.

Ruby: Yeah, now I can think straight.

Rose & Ruby: Thanks Crimson.

Crimson: No problem, the coach said that the thief stole Femora in this locker, (Look at the twins) lets the search for clues.

Ruby: Roger that!

Rose: Got it! (As they begin to search around the room, Rose found a spray can on the floor that read" Knock Out Plant-Sleep Spray.") Hey guys, come here for a second.

Crimson: (Crimson and Ruby walked towards Rose) What did you find Rose?

Rose: This. (Shows them the can) The thief must've used this can to put Femora to sleep.

Ruby: But why would the thief leave it here?

Crimson: Must've dropped it when he was in a hurry.

Rose: (Just then, her cell phone began to ring) Oh, that's me, hold on. (Answers her phone) Hello? (A slight pause) Oh hello Mrs. Greenword... (A slight pause, then Rose looks worried) What?! (A slight pause) Okay, we'll be there shortly. (Hangs up) Guys, you're not going to believe this!

Ruby: What is it, sis?

Rose: Its Leon... He's dead!

Crimson & Ruby: WHAT?!

Rose: Yeah, according to Mrs. Greenword, he jumped out of his balcony, falling to his death.

Crimson: Why would he do that?!

Ruby: We better go to the apartment building and see

They nodded as Crimson took the spray gun with him, and his x-ray to check for any fingerprint and put it in his pocket.

Rose: Okay, let's go. (They take off)

* * *

Crimson and the twins arrive at Leon's apartment, where they see the police just putting Leon on a body bag.

Rose: Oh Leon!

Ruby: Come on, let's go to his apartment.

Crimson and the twins take the elevator to the thirtieth floor where Leon apartment room was. When Crimson and the girl arrived there, the police were all over the room, asking the neighbors about what happened. The twins then growled when the saw the former boss there.

Ruby: Hey Laendov!

Laendov: (Looks at the twins and Crimson) Oh God! What do you two want?!

Ruby: We want to know what happened here.

Laendov: Well, I hate to break it to you, but this here is official police business, and since you two are no longer in the force, I'm going to have to ask you, ladies, to leave, NOW!

Crimson: Why can't you just tell us, Leon was their friend, they deserve to know what happened.

Laendov: What's to tell, the guy committed suicide, I don't know why he did it. Maybe the news of you two leaving the force was too much for him to handle and he decided to end it all.

Crimson: (The twins get mad and attempt to attack Laendov, that is until Crimson stopped them from doing so and shook his head no to them, then he turns his attention to Laendov) You know, I somehow don't believe you.

Laendov: Are you calling me a liar?

Crimson: I never said that now did I? (Crimson then started to take a look around the place) Tell me, did you guys take a good look around the place.

Laendov: (Chuckles) Like I said, he committed suicide, what's there to look? (Arrives at the balcony and looks around, Laendov then walks towards Crimson) So... Fire Shadow, are you now convinced that this was obviously a suicide.

Crimson: Hmm, well, I would... if there wasn't that spot of blood on the railing there! (Leaves and Laendov takes a look at the railing, where he did indeed see the spot of blood) Would you like me to explain how this happened? (Laendov says nothing) Alrighty then. (Walks back to the living room) Leon went out after work, he had a few drinks and went back home, but he wasn't alone, someone else was with him in this apartment, there was a struggle, which led to the balcony. Then, Leon's visitor threw him over the balcony, making Leon fall to his death. In other words, Leon did not commit suicide... he was murdered. (The twins widen their eyes after hearing Crimson out)

Laendov: (Chuckles) That's an interesting story, but there's that one little thing that us police officers go by, and that is... evidence.

Male Officer #1: (Laughs) Take that asshole.

Crimson: Of course... how... foolish of me... Laendov, (Offers a handshake) good work. (Laendov attempts to shake Crimson's hand, only for him to move his hand away at the last second, making the girls giggle, Crimson then takes his leave, but then he remembers something) There is just... one more thing chief, (Points at Mrs. Greenword) This is Mrs. Greenword, Leon's neighbor, she said that she heard a scream in this apartment, (Looks at Mrs. Greenword) Isn't that right ma'am?

Mrs. Greenword: That's right.

Crimson: And this here is Leon's housekeeper, Ms. Amber Zick, (To Amber) You said that you had to open the balcony door when you keyed your way into the room?

Amber: Yes, that's right.

Crimson: (Smirks and walks to the balcony) Interesting.

Laendov: WHAT THE POINT SHADOW?!

Crimson: (Now standing behind the balcony door) Only this! AHHHHHHHHHH... (He closes the balcony door which nobody could hear him scream) AHHHHHHHHHH... (He closes the balcony door which nobody could hear him scream) AHHHHHHHHHH... (He closes the balcony door which nobody could hear him scream) AHHHHHHHHHH-AH! This is double pane sound prove glass. There's no way that Mrs. Greenword could have heard Leon's scream on the way down with that door shut, the scream that she heard took place in this apartment before he was thrown over the balcony and the killer closed the balcony door before he left. YES! YES! OH YEAH! CAN YOU FEEL THAT BUDDY?! (Starts thrusting his hips) HUH?! HUH?! HUH?! I have... (Puts his arms up) exorciiiiiiiiiiiise the demons! (Folds his hands together) This house... is clear. (This makes the twins giggle, and Crimson soon chuckles) Galactic Police Officers? More like... Galactic Losers.

Laendov: GET HIM OUT OF HERE!

Crimson: Smell you later suckers ! Let's bounce girls!

Rose and Ruby: Right behind you!

As they went off, Laendov is seen suddenly sweating a little for some odd reason.

Male officer #2: Hey boss, you okay.

Laendov: I'm fine, it's just a little warm in here. Let's get out of here.

* * *

Later, Crimson and the twins are at a fast food joint having some supper.

Rose: You know Crimson, that was pretty good detective work back there.

Crimson: What can I say? I'm crazy enough to bring laughter and a smile for the people, even if I "Crack" a few cases along with it. (The twins laugh)

Ruby: But seriously though, do you think that the police have been slacking off in their jobs lately? I mean, Leon was murdered, and they were just going to file it as a suicide. I doubt that they even bothered to look for any clues.

Crimson: Perhaps it's like this, the chief who don't care for the plant, and same with the police, as the chief who is in charge of everything, so I guess he ordered them for a certain deal, because something is amiss, when we left the apartment, he sweated a little. Meaning he's up to something, and you two knew Leon very well, as he never even thought of committing suicide, seems out of character for him.

Rose: So you're saying that the police may be in on stealing Femora?

Crimson: Not sure, when I saw the spray gun form the locker room, I used my x-ray vision to see fingerprint and I scanned for D.N.A, we better go ask the coach some questions.

Ruby: We'll have to go back once their back at the stadium tomorrow, I'm sure everybody has left for home by now.

Rose: Yeah and I think we're almost done solving this case , but we still don't know where she is.

Crimson: Don't worry, we'll find her in no time. (Smiles)

 **To Be Continued...**


	7. To Spy On Someone

**It's my birthday and I... Don't know what to do. Wait I know, launch a chapter of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. That's right, as of this entry, (March 19, 2018) it's my birthday. I'm sorry for not launching a chapter for any of my stories on Friday. I had a lot going on that week and wanting a chapter for one of my stories slipped out of my mind. So consider this as a present from me to you... despite the fact that today is my birthday... Oh well, I'm not going to lose any sleep over it. Also, there will be another update to the Adventures of Crimson Darkness on the coming up Friday, in order to even things out. Thank you, and I hope you enjoy this chapter of The Adventures of Crimson Darkness.**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven:**

 **To Spy On Someone:**

After having dinner, Crimson and the twins went back to the ship to sleep. The next morning, when Crimson was waking up, he noticed that his bed was a little warmer than usual. He turned his head saw Rose was sleeping with him, who was completely naked, had his arms between her breasts and had his hand touching her hairy crotch. Crimson also noticed that his other hand was on her right butt cheek, it was very soft, smooth and round. When Crimson saw this, his face turned pink and could feel a certain part of him get bigger.

Crimson: (Thinking) I'm still working on this, but I do have to admit, it does feel warm of her sleeping with me.

Rose: (Slowly starts waking up) Good morning Crimson.

Crimson: Morning Rose, did you sleep well?

Rose: Oh yes, very well. (Notices the position that they're in and giggles) It looks like we really wanted to be closer to each other, huh?

Crimson: (Chuckle and rubs the back of his head) I guess you can say I got a wake-up call from seeing your body.

Rose: (Giggles and sees the dent in his shorts) Yes, it seems you have, (Starts rubbing his dent) very much.

Crimson: mind giving me a hand my sweet blossom (Rose blushed hard and smiled)

Rose: (She then giggles) Sure. (Rose prepared to remove Crimson's shorts, but before she could do so, Ruby barged in)

Ruby: (Barges in) Hey Crimson, are you... (Sees Rose taking off Crimson's short) WHAT THE HELL?!

Crimson: Um... Morning Ruby

Ruby: WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!(Glares at Rose) Rose! Why are you in Crimson's room?!

Rose: Isn't it obvious Rube, Crimson and I are getting to know each other a little more.

Ruby: By pulling down his shorts?!

Rose: (Blushes hard and jokes) Sure why not, didn't you know that you can get to know a man much quicker by sucking on his cock?

Ruby:(Blushes hard and steam starts coming out of her head) W-What?!

Rose: (Pulls Crimson's shorts down, even more, revealing his pubic hair) Oh yes, would you like a taste?

Ruby: (Blushing hard) I-I uh...

Rose: Maybe I can go... (Just then, Rose got into a choke hold locked by Ruby) Ack!

Ruby: (Putting Rose in a choke hold) IF YOU THINK IM GOING TO STAND BY AND DO "THAT" TO CRIMSON, THEN YOUR OUT OF YOUR FUCKING MIND!

Rose: OH YEAH! (Gets out of the choke and hold put her in an arm lock) YOUR JUST JEALOUS THAT I PUT THE FIRST MOVE ON HIM!

Ruby: (Ruby escapes from the arm lock then tackles Rose, and they fight in a cloud of dust) THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN DO THOSE DIRTY STUFF TO HIM! (As they continue to fight, Crimson notices that Ruby is slowly losing her shorts, and her bare naked butt exposed for Crimson to see)

Rose: WHY NOT? YOU DID THE SAME THING BY TAKING OFF YOUR TANK TOP WASHBOARD!

Ruby: WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!

Crimson: (Sigh) That's enough you two. (He used his telekinesis to separate them as they float in mid-air by their surprise)

Rose: What the... What's going on?

Ruby: AHHH! MY BUTT IS SHOWING! DON'T LOOK CRIMSON!

Crimson: (Blindfolded himself) Already blindfolded, Now girls, stop fighting, also it is my telekinesis I'm using. (Lets them go, and Ruby pulls her shorts back up) Now then, do you girls remember what we're supposed to do today?

Rose: Go ask the coach some question since we discovered the can, and find out if the chief is teaming up with the thief?

Ruby: And ask if he knows any old team members that he may have had?

Crimson: (Nodded) That's right, so let's get dress and head out.

The twins nod and run to their rooms to put on their battle dress on.

* * *

Later, they visit the coach again, when they arrive, the team just finished their practice run, and they head to the locker room, after which, Crimson and the twins approach the coach, the coach sees Crimson and the twins, and he smiles at them.

Coach: Oh, it's you three, any luck finding Femora and the thief?

Rose: Not yet, but we did find a clue in the locker room. Also, we have some questions that we need to ask you.

Coach: Okay, what's the question?

Ruby: Do you know any team members from your past?

Crimson: Anyone who quit, retired or former team player that you know?

Coach: You're going to have to be a little more specific, I've had a lot of men that have come and gone in my team, members that have moved on to bigger things.

Crimson: Anyone who you know whoever screwed up any games and got kicked out?

Coach: (The coach then starts thinking, as he does remember someone that matched this description) Hmmmmm, there is one person, but he wasn't on my team... (Thinks about it some more) damn it... what was his name again? (Tries to remember the man's name but can't remember it by the life of him) I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to go to my office and search his file on my computer, I can't remember his name at the moment.

Crimson: Alright then.

Coach: Come with me, perhaps this guy the person you three looking for.

Crimson and the twins followed the coach to his office, where he sat at his desk and started typing on his computer. A few minutes later, the coach pulled out a file with a picture of a young man. The young man had orange skin, brown hair, and had tiny horns coming out of his forehead. Once the coach pulled out the young man's file, it jogged his memory.

Coach: AH-HA! Now I remember, his name is Carlson Bradley!

Rose: Carlson Bradley?

Ruby: Wait, the same Carlson Bradley that cost his team, the Waterholes the 2013 Super Bowl?!

Coach: Wait, you know about that?

Rose: Hey, I remember that day, both teams were tied, 25-25, It was the Waterholes team to hit the ball, the team was relying on Carlson to win the game. However, Carlson hit the ball directly at Femora, which she ended up eating it.

Ruby: Now I remember that day, also, the referee counted it as an out when Femora eat the ball, making the Waterholes lose the game and the Piranhas to win the super bowl.

Coach: Wow! I'm surprised that you kids even remember that day.

Rose: (Both Rose and Ruby rub the back of their heads) I guess you can say we're big fans of your team.

Coach: Oh really, well, it's nice to see a few fans of ours.

Crimson: I need a D.N.A to match, got any?

Coach: I got his old hat, wait a second. (The coach went to Carlson's old locker and got his hat) Here you go.

Crimson: (Takes out the spray gun) This is what the thief used to put Femora to sleep. Can I use your scanning device?

Coach: Sure.

Crimson uses the scanning device to see if the Carlson's fingerprints and the thief's fingerprints match, and after a few seconds, the coaches computer shows that its a match.

Coach: My God, it is Carlson.

Rose: That explains why he stole Femora, he's trying to get revenge on her.

Ruby: Coach, do you know where we can find Carlson.

Coach: Well, he could be anywhere at this point, four years is a long time, and anything can happen during that time. Your best bet is to go to his parents' place.

Ruby: His parents?

Coach: Yes, at the time, he was still living with his parents, though after the 2013 Super Bowl, he kinda vanished. Maybe his parents may know about his whereabouts.

Crimson: Do you know what planet his parents are living?

Coach: According to his file, he and his folks were living on Planet Vejolepaon. The thing is, this file is over four years old, they might not be living there anymore, let alone still alive.

Ruby: What do you mean?

Coach: Well, after Carlson cost his team the game... let's just say that his entire home planet turned on him... Violently!

Crimson: (Crimson frown while the twins gasp in shocked) I see.

Rose: Well... We have to at least find out for sure. If they're still alive, perhaps they can give us some clues on Carlson's whereabouts.

Crimson: An excellent idea Rose, thank you for your help coach.

Coach: You're welcome

Crimson: Come on girls, we're gonna try to find any survivors, and see if they know about Carlson's whereabouts.

The twins: Yes sir!

Coach: I wish three luck. You're going to need it. (Crimson nodded as he and the twins walk off)

* * *

Meanwhile, at a secret hidden base, Hammer and Rex see a mysterious person holding the tied up piranha plant on a flat screen T.V.

?: Hammer, Rex, report.

Hammer: well boss, we didn't kill the twins.

?: I know that you failed me yet again.

Rex: L-Look boss, it wasn't our fault! This guy was too strong, give us another chance!

Hammer: Y-Yeah, we'll do anything!

?: Hmmm, well there is one thing, I'm in a situation, and you two might be able to help me out with it.

Hammer: What is it?

?: I just got word that the twins are heading to planet Vejolepaon to ask Mister and miss Bradley some question about Carlson Bradley's whereabouts. I want you to go there and destroy them, bring me their heads as proof that you killed them.

Hammer: Sure thing boss.

?: One more thing...

Rex: What is it, boss?

?: Do NOT harm mister and misses Bradley, do you understand me?! If I find out that you harmed them in ANY way, I will kill you myself. Is that clear?!

Hammer and Rex: (Shiver) Y-Yes sir!

?: Excellent! (He then laughs evilly)

What they didn't know that at Hammer's shoulder was a tiny flea size robot flying around recording and listening to the whole thing, then it flew off.

* * *

Meanwhile, Crimson and the twins arrive at planet Vejolepaon, and they come across a half-destroyed house, with graffiti messages written all over the house, saying: "Die in hell Carlson," "Burn in hell Carlson," "I hope you die in a fire Carlson, and "You were a mistake, Carlson," and that was just a small taste of what was written on the house. I can't say any more than that as the other messages are REALLY offensive, ten times worst then what I just quoted. Anyways, when Crimson and the twins saw the half-destroyed house and the graffiti messages all over the house, they were horrified at what they saw, especially the twins.

Crimson: (Hugs the twins for comfort) Its okay you two, I'm here.

Rose: Those poor people!

Ruby: The coach wasn't kidding when he said the people on this planet turned on Carlson violently after the game.

Rose: I hope his parents are okay.

Crimson: We'll go and see if they're okay.

Crimson and the twins walked to the front door. The front door itself was a rundown white door which lost most of its paint. It also had a slider door on the top. Crimson then knocked on the door, hoping that someone would answer. A few moments later, the slider door opens.

Crimson: Hello, we're looking for Carlson Bradley. (Just then, a shotgun comes out of the slider and points it at Crimson's head) And a clean pair of shorts.

?: Get out of my property before I blow your head clean off you punk! My son hasn't been home for the last four years! WHAT MORE DO YOU BASTARDS WANT?!

Crimson: This is Crimson Darkness, (Removes his hood) we need some question if you don't mind Mr. Bradley.

Mr. Bradley:(When the man behind the door heard the name Crimson Darkness, he starts to shiver, his eyes widen, and his legs wobble. He then drops the shotgun and opens the door, revealing a battered old man who looks to be in his seventies) You're the C-C-C-Crimson D-D-Darkness?! IM SO SORRY MR. DARKNESS! I DIDN'T KNOW YOU WERE COMING HERE! I assumed that you were one of those angry fans that have been trying to kill us for the last four years, close to five.

Rose: It seems that you're still hanging in there.

Mrs. Bradley: (Comes in) Frankel, put that shotgun away, we have a quest. Hello, you three. It's so good to have visitors for once. Visitors that my husband HASN'T shot down.

Mr. Bradley: Lora, for the hundredth time, they weren't visitors!

Mrs. Bradley: Oh be quiet Frankel, (To Crimson and the twins) Please, come in.

Crimson: Thank you, mam

Mrs. Bradley: (As Crimson and the twins came into their home, they sit down at the coach) Any drinks you three want?

Crimson: Root Beer

Rose: Same here.

Ruby: M-Me too! (This makes Crimson, and Rose raise an eyebrow)

Mrs. Bradley: Okay. (After a few moments, she came back with the drinks) Here you go.

Crimson: Thank you. (Take a sip) We're here sir and madam because we're solving a case of the missing baseball team's mascot, Femora the piranha plant, and we're puzzling the thief, and our first guess is your son, you don't mind if we ask any questions about what he did after he got kicked out from his team do you.

Mrs. Bradley: Oh yes, that plant Femora is only half of the problem.

Ruby: Half?

Mrs. Bradley: Oh yes, our son is always talking about Femora and the ref Tomro Frickle. In fact, we're expecting him home any minute now. If you want an ear full, you three should ask him about it. (Just then, there's a dine at the kitchen) Oh, the cookies are done. (Gets up and walks to the kitchen) Do you three want some cookies?

Crimson: Sure

Ruby: I don't mind

Rose: Yes please (They all have some cookies)

Ruby: Anyways, the other day, we found a spray gun that puts plants to sleep in one of the player's lockers.

Rose: After doing some research, we D.N.A scanned from the fingerprints on the spray gun and Carlson's old hat show, and it identified it was him

Crimson: Not mention I have a little friend here to spy on someone, which is Hammer and Rex, cause I have a feeling they were ordered to kill the twins, and the chief, who is the supreme commander somehow has a grudge om the twins and the mascot as well for some reason. Even perhaps the second person on our list. (He show a flea-size robot insect) Activate hologram mode. (He shows the meeting between Rex, Hammer, and their boss, however, they were unable to see who the boss was and his voice was distorted, the twins were amazed by Crimson's flee spy)

Mrs. Bradley: Oh my, that's not good at all. I'm going to have to have a talk with Carl once he gets home. (Remembers something) Oh, shoot, I still got to do the dishes, excuse me. (Leaves)

Mr. Bradley: (Checks to see if his wife was out of ear's reach) Look, kids, don't expect Carl to come home okay because he's not coming home.

Ruby: But your wife just said that you're expecting him home any minute.

Mr. Bradley: SHE'S expecting him any minute. See, the motor is running, but nobody is behind the wheel. We haven't seen or heard from our son for the last four years.

Crimson: Alright then

Ruby: What is that you have Crimson

Crimson: My little friend who's my eyes and ears everywhere, the voice is distorted, but the insect bots are reprogramming right now, and then we'll do a voice match, so I guess we should watch our step since Rex and Hammer are coming after us. (The twins nodded) And Ruby...

Ruby: Yes Crimson?

Crimson: Since when have you been interested in root beer like me and your sis here?

Ruby: (Blushes hard) Oh... that... um... I... I just wanted to try it out. To see if it was as good as everybody says it is. (Crimson reads Ruby's mind and finds out that she took a root beer in order to get closer to Crimson)

Crimson: (Smirks a little) Really?

Rose: Oh Please, she just doing this to get close to- (Ruby stomps her foot) AHH!

Crimson: Huh?

Ruby: S-She met closer with good flavor, that's all!

Crimson: I see. (Ruby chuckles nervously while Rose glared at her)

Crimson: the insectbot is finally done reprogramming the voice and the matching, now, let's see. (Just then, the door bursts down, revealing Hammer and Rex)

Hammer: Knock knock!

Rex: Who's there?

Hammer: It's Hammer!

Rex: Its Hammer who?

Hammer: IT'S HAMMER TIME! (Charges towards Crimson and spears him, destroying the insectbot in the process, and starts putting him in a chokehold) NOT SO TOUGH NOW! ARE YOU?!

Crimson: (Struggling to breathe) Damn it, we were close!

Rex: (Charges towards the twins) ITS PAYBACK TIME YOU BITCHES!

Crimson then turns into smoke and enters Hammer which surprises him as his eyes turn yellow and struggle to control his body.

Hammer: W-W-What's happening t-t-to me

Hammer then floated in mid-air and crashed towards Rex and was smashing Hammer's body to Rex's body up and down at least seven times, then Crimson got out to Hammer's and kicked him upwards, sending Hammer flying with Rex, the two monsters were sent up to the sky and crashed down to the hard ground.

Crimson: That was close

Ruby: But the insectbot was destroyed

Rose: So we can't tell who the mastermind really is.

Crimson: Oh? (He show another one) Good thing I have a spare as those two goons destroyed was a decoy (Put it in his pocket) Let's bounce! (They take off)

Mr. Bradley: Wait, Mr. Darkness!

Crimson: (Floats in mid-air and turns his head to Mr. Bradley) Yes Mr. Bradley?

Mr. Bradley: I think you should see this, just to let you know who you're dealing with. Follow me to Carl's room.

Crimson: Alright. (Looks at the twins) Girls, if these two goons wake up, or they try any tricks, call me.

Ruby: You got it!

Rose: Roger that!

Crimson and Mr. Bradley walk up to Carlson's room, where they were now standing at the entrance.

Mr. Bradley: Okay, what I'm about to show you may be disturbing, so if you have a weak stomach, I suggest that we don't enter.

Crimson: Don't worry, I've been through worst.

Mr. Bradley: Okay then

Mr. Bradley door which Crimson enters. Once Mr. Bradley turned on the light, it was revealed that the walls were covered in posters of both Femora and referee Tomro Frickle. The posters also had knives on the heads of the plant and the referee, the posters also had writing and scribbles on them, saying, "Die plant, die!" And "You took my life away Frickle!" "Death to the plant and Frickle!" And other things that I can not mention. It was here when Crimson realized that he and the twins were dealing with a psychopath.

Mr. Bradley: Both Femora and referee Tomro Frickle ruined our son's life. He literally went insane after that day. We had no choice but to put him in a mental hospital.

Crimson: I knew it. (Crosses his arms) But I guess he's not in the hospital after the whole revenge scheme and kidnapping the plant.

Mr. Bradley: No, he ended up escaping the place shortly after we committed him. Please do whatever it takes, stop our son from doing this.

Crimson: I promise you, he will face true justice and my wrath of chaos.

Mr. Bradley: Also, if it may help you, you should go to the Profooled Mental Hospital, that's where we committed our son. Perhaps you can find some clues there.

Crimson: Alright then. Crimson walks out of the house and sees the twins giving the two aliens a very brutal beating, so many broken bones, and bleeding.

Crimson: Nicely done you two.

Rose: Thanks, Crimson. So what was it that Mr. Bradley wanted to show you?

Crimson: That his son is a psycho since Both Femora and referee Tomro Frickle ruined his life and his parents put him to the Profooled Mental Hospital.

Rose: Which means we can find clues there.

Ruby: But first... (Ruby walk to the two aliens who are unconscious and gives them a strong kick, sending then up to the sky till there is a twinkle.

Crimson: (Grin while laughing crazy) Nice kick, and smart thinking Rube, that way so we won't have them behind our tails.

Ruby: (Smiles) Thanks.

 **To Be Continued...**


	8. Its All Psychological

**Note: Here is Chapter Two Of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. With most of the spelling and grammar errors fixed. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight:**

 **It's All Psychological:**

Inside Crimson's spaceship, Crimson and the twins were heading to planet Profooled to go to the Profooled Mental Hospital.

Rose: (Bends over to allow Crimson to look at her exposed cleavage) So Crimson, are we heading to planet Profooled? (Crimson turns his head only to see Rose's exposed cleavage, where his nose was almost touching the center of it, and could even smell it. When Crimson saw Rose's cleavage, his face blushed pink)

Crimson: (Shake his head) Um... yes, there should be some clues about our two suspects, which are Laendov and Carlson.

Ruby: Shall we check the insect-bot and if it finally reprogrammed the meeting?

Crimson: Yes.

The insect-bot managed to sort the voice of the boss who was talking to Hammer and Rex, but for some odd reason, the boss had some kind of accent. Crimson knew that the accent wasn't his true voice and that the boss was voice acting an accent as a fail-safe.

Crimson: Damn it, this guy is good, he must've known that I was recording the meeting and try to pitch up the voice. He must have used an accent to throw us off.

Rose: I guess the only thing to do now is to go to the Profooled Mental Hospital and look for clues.

Ruby: You do realize that they're not going to let us just walk around there right? EVEN IF Crimson reveals who he is, which I don't think is a good idea.

Crimson: Fear not, there's a reason why I'm a master of disguise.

* * *

Later, Crimson and the twins arrive at the Profooled Mental Hospital. Ruby stayed on the ship while Crimson and Rose went in. After a few minutes, Rose, who was now wearing a black dress was talking to one of the doctors.

Dr. Jemster: Hello Ms. Maels, I'm Dr. Jemster, and welcome to the Profooled Mental Hospital. (Shakes her hand)

Rose: Thank you.

Dr. Jemster: Now, who was it that you wanted us to take a look at?

Rose: My brother, Walter.

Rose and Dr. Jemster turn their heads to see Walter Maels. Walter has pale skin, golden eyes, and long Crimson hair that went past his shoulders. He was wearing black boots, jean shorts, a striped t-shirt and was also wearing a tutu. I can not make this up. Walter then looks at Dr. Jemster.

Walter: I'm ready to go in coach, just give me a chance. I know there a lot riding on it, but it's all psychological. Just got to stay in a positive frame of mind. (Stands up) I gonna execute a button pattern super slow-mo. (Walter then begins to run super slow and to make grunts along the way. He then catches an imaginary ball only to crash to the doctor and does a dramatic fall to the ground, and when he was about to land face first into the ground, he stops himself) Let's see that... in instant reply! (Starts doing everything that he did in reverse, even sitting down on the chair and talks backward, then goes silent)

Dr. Jemster: How long has he been like this?

Rose: (Gives out a sad sigh) As long as I've known him.

Dr. Jemster: I see. (Later, Dr. Jemster and Rose was walking in the park of the hospital while Walter was dancing around the park) You know Ms. Maels, your brother isn't going to be the first professional baseball player that we treated.

Rose: What you mean?

Dr. Jemster: Let's just say it didn't go well, I'm sure that you can't handle the truth.

Rose: Please, I don't mind.

Dr. Jemster: (Takes a sigh) Okay then. (For an odd reason, even though Walter was dancing around, he can still hear them as he begins listening to the conversation) Tell me Ms. Maels, are you familiar with the 2013 Super Bowl incident?

Rose: Yes.

Dr. Jemster: And are you also familiar with the backlash that it got from the fans that supported the Waterholes?

Rose: That too. (The doctor take a deep sigh and look up a bit)

Dr. Jemster: Yes, poor Mr. Bradley, luck was just wasn't on his side that day. After the super bowl, his entire home planet turned on him, trying to basically kill him and his parents for costing his team the game. It also didn't help that he was turning insane. His parents, who were worried about him, brought him here to us to treat him, to help him get over the incident. However, Mr. Bradley's stay did not last long.

Rose: It didn't?

Dr. Jemster: No, it didn't. Tell me, are you familiar with the Profooled Mental Hospital slaughter? (This makes Rose's eyes widen)

Rose: (Calm down and nodded her head while Walter suddenly frowned a little) I've heard about it, but I don't really know all the details.

Dr. Jemster: (Takes a sigh) Yes, it was a really dark day for us. See, about a week after Mr. Bradley was left in our care, an army of angry fans came for him. They stormed the hospital and killed anybody that got in their way. During the confusion, Mr. Bradley managed to escape. By the time the police arrived, the angry fans already killed fifteen doctors, thirty patients, and twenty visitors, and when the police did arrive, the angry fans managed to kill thirty police officer before they were taken down and order restored. It was a really dark day for us all. (Rose was horrified after hearing the story)

Rose: Anything else?

Dr. Jemster: Well, other then Mr. Bradley escaping during the confusion and leaving his stuff behind, we've been trying to move on since that day. Anyways, enough talking about the past, how about we go find your brother a nice comfortable room to stay in?

Just then, Walter turns into smoke and went inside the doctor and possessed him, which his eyes turn yellow.

Crimson/Dr. Jester: Bingo

Rose: Crimson?

Crimson/Dr. Jemster: Yep, pretty cool huh? I can possess anyone, anything, even dead people.

Rose: Wow, that's pretty useful. By the way, did you hear everything that the doctor had to say?

Crimson/Dr. Jemster: Yep, 100% and now I'm reading the doc's mind and know where their keeping Carlson's stuff, let's go there, we should find some clues there.

Rose: Alright. (They take off)

Later, Rose, and Crimson/Dr. Jemster arrives at the storage room, where they keep all of the patient's stuff.

Crimson/Dr. Jester: Okay, let's start searching for some clues. Let me know if you find anything interesting.

Rose: Okay. (They start searching through the patients' belongings)

While they were searching, Crimson/Dr. Jemster noticed that Rose was bending down, and could see her silky pink panties and her nice shaped butt up her dress, Even Crimson had to admit that Rose had a nice butt. But he shakes it off and then he waited for the insect-bot to hack and download the voice of the mysterious's person. Just then, Crimson/Dr. Jemster found something, and so did Rose.

Rose: Hey Crimson, I think I found something.

Crimson/ Dr. Jemster: Funny, so do I, but ladies first.

Rose: (Giggles and blushes) Thanks, anyway, doesn't this watch look familiar? (Crimson/Dr. Jemster takes a look at it which his eyes widen a little) This is the same kind of watch that chief Laendov wears, heck he's never seen without it.

Crimson/ Dr. Jemster: It might be a spare watch, but the insect-bot finally identified the voice by removing the accent and downloaded the data, but before I show you, look what I found?

Rose: What is it?

Crimson/Dr. Jemster: This phone, a bit weird that they would leave a phone here. (Tries to turn it on) Figures, the battery is dead. We'll have to go back to the ship and charge it up, then see what's on it. Let's go!

Rose: Um... You're not planning on being Dr. Jemster all day, are you?

Crimson/Dr. Jemster: Oh shit, I completely forgot that I was still in his body.

Just then, smoke exited out of Dr. Jemster's mouth, and the smoke turned into Crimson, whereas Dr. Jemster's body fell to the ground.

Rose: Um... Is he going to be okay?

Crimson: Oh don't worry, he'll be back up in his feet in a few minutes as I erase the memory of when we got to the hospital, but on the meantime, (Places his hand on Rose's shoulders) Lets bounce.

Rose: (Blushes and smiles) Like this? (Starts jumping up and down making her breast to bounce, making Crimson blush)

Crimson: Um... Not that kind of bounce, (Smiles) but I do have to admit, (Pulls up her dress over her breasts, which she isn't wearing a bra and starts feeling her bare breasts) your boobs bounce very nicely.

Rose: (Giggles and Blushes) Thank you.

Crimson: Anyways, let's get out of here before the good doctor wakes up. (Teleports back to the ship)


	9. Cute Little Succubus

**Note:** **Note: "Holy crap, a new chapter?! I thought this story was abandoned!" That's probably what you're thinking right now. Yes, it has been a while since I last updated this story and I do apologize. The reason for the long absence was because I was on a roll with an ark on my story Drogons, and I didn't want it to stop until the ark came to a conclusion. That ark is now done, and I can finally continue with the story The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness.**

 **Also, this chapter is going to be a minor lemon scene with Crimson and the twins. If you don't want to read the lemon chapter, feel free to skip this chapter and wait for the next one.**

 **Anyways, on to the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine:**

 **Cute Little Succubus:**

Meanwhile, back in Crimson's ship, Ruby was back in the ship being the watchdog, and she was incredibly jealous that Rose got to go with Crimson.

Ruby: Damn you, Rose, you're always trying to get a one up on me. I bet you promised him to have his way with you if he took you instead of me. (Takes a sad sigh) Its because she has bigger boobs than me, isn't it. Rose was always more developed than me. By the time we reach twelve years old, her boobs started growing in, and I was still flat, hell, when we turned fourteen, she was a large B close to a small C, and I was still flat. It wasn't until I turned sixteen when my boobs FINALLY started growing in. I wonder if all those experiments that were done on us back when we were in the Hybrid Company somehow damaged our bodies, especially for me. And even though I was a large B after I turned seventeen years old, I was still being called a flat chest. Apparently, my boobs weren't big enough for them. Perverted bastards. I always thought that all men were all heartless perverted bastards, but then I met Crimson, and my view of men has completely changed after he defended me from those perverted, corrupted assholes that called me flat chest. But, can he see me the same way that he sees Rose? I mean, Rose does have the advantage over me... (Just then Crimson and Rose teleported right in front of Rose, thus scaring the crap out of her) AHH! (She then fall over her chair and landed on her back) OW! (Rubs her back)

Crimson: (Comes in and pick her up which cause Ruby to blush hard) You alright Ruby? Sorry if that scared you.

Ruby: (Blushing hard) Um, It's okay.

Crimson: That's good. Anyways, we got good info about Carlson, but first, (Make a duplicated of himself which surprise the twins) How about we have some alone time?

Rose & Ruby: (Blushing Hard) Alone time?

Crimson #2: Yes, (Turns to Ruby and smirks) And I know you wanted root beer to get close to me, don't worry, I'll never forget to spend some time with you as well my sweet red gem.

Ruby: (Starts crying) Crimson, (Crimson #2 then kisses Ruby, while Crimson #1 kisses Rose)

Crimson #2: (Breaks away from the kiss and sits on a chair) Sit in my lap and tell what you got in your mind about.

Ruby: (Sits on Crimson #2's lap) What do you want to know?

Crimson: Are you jealous of Rose always being with me and that you feel left out as she got something and you don't, such as having bigger breasts? (She nodded while looking away)

Ruby: Y-Yeah, and I bet you like that and be close to her huh? And I bet that you like it that she flirts with you too.

Crimson #2: Ruby look at me. (She looks at him) As I said, I don't care what side it is and what Rose is doing as she is showing her feelings with me. I can tell by looking at her eyes, and I bet you are trying to find a way to get to know me and wanted do it in your way huh?

Ruby: Y-Yes. (Blushing as Crimson hugged her, then he pulled down her dress to reveal her breasts, and pulled down to shorts to reveal her nice shaped butt and started to fondle her breasts and butt, making her moan)

Crimson #2: Also, your breasts and butt are cute the way they are, you have a big heart with a fiery will and compassion, even someday you'll show me your feelings, and you'll be rewarded.

Ruby: Really?

Crimson #2: I promise. (He kiss her) My sweet little gem, and don't let your sister get to you, just be yourself.

Ruby: Okay.

Meanwhile, Crimson #1 and Rose were making out in front of Crimson #2 and Ruby, and Rose was stripped down to her panties.

Crimson #2: Seriously other me, you couldn't take Rose to another room while Ruby and I were talking?

Crimson #1: You would do the same.

Crimson 2#: Point taken. (Teleported with Ruby)

Crimson# 1: (Fondling and twisting her nipples and making Rose moan as she drools a little) That's for trying to make me turn. Are you trying to tease and make your sister jealous?

Rose: I just like to see the look on her face when I do tease her.

Crimson #1: (Slowly removes her panties, revealing more and more of her pubic hair) You know she'ss sensitive about her chest, so don't tease her too far.

Rose: Okay, I'll try to be a little nicer to her.

Crimson #1: (Fully takes off her panties, making Rose completely naked) Good, then I'll reward you my naughty Drogon. (Crimson then opens Rose's legs wide open to get a good look at her hairy wet pussy, which was dripping at this point)

Rose: (Blushing hard) I... I hope it's not too hairy for you.

Crimson #1: Don't worry, it's not. (Starts licking Rose's pussy, making her moan)

Rose: Th-That feels good.

Crimson #1: (Uses his thump from his right hand to open her up a bit) If you think that feels good, get a loud of this. (Puts his tongue inside her pussy and licks her insides, making Rose moan even more)

Rose: Keep going Crimsy! Don't stop! (Crimson then rested his nose on Rose's pubic hair to get deeper inside of Rose, making her moan even louder) IM CUMMING! (She cums in Crimson's face, he smirks and lick his face to get her juices off his face)

Crimson #1: There, now you two got pleasure, let's wait for your sister and other me to finish and then we'll get back to work, (Whispers her in the ear) my cute little succubus.

* * *

 **Five Minutes Earlier:**

Crimson and Ruby arrive at Ruby's room.

Ruby: Huh? Are we in my room?

Crimson: I thought you would like to start in here. (Ruby blushes as Crimson started fondling her breasts and lick her neck and give her kisses, Ruby began to moan, and Crimson slowly started to strip Ruby out of her dress) How about we take this off.

Ruby: Y-Yes, give it to me, please!

Crimson: Wow, someone's Drogon's instinct is starting to kick in.

Crimson then kissed Ruby, as they were kissing, Crimson started to undo Ruby's battle dress, which it soon fall to the ground, making her wear only her shorts and shoes, Crimson then gently pinches her nipples and travels his hand inside Ruby's shorts. Crimson was surprised that Ruby wasn't wearing panties under her shorts when he immediately felt her pubic hair, he then took his finger further and started rubbing her clit with his finger, making her moan more, which made Crimson smirk.

Crimson: You don't have to worry my red gem, you're always the sexy woman as well to my heart.

Ruby: (Started crying, but these were tears of joy, as this was the first time that a man has EVER loved her) Crimson... (Crimson the kisses, Ruby, again)

Ruby: C-Crimson! I'm cumming! (Suddenly felt his finger thrusting her pussy)

Crimson: Then cum then! (Ruby let out a loud moan and came all over Crimson's hand, Crimson then takes his hand out and licks Ruby's cum off of his hand) Feeling better now?

Ruby: (Blushing hard) Y-Yes, Th-Thank you.

Crimson: Anything for you my princess, now let's get cleaned up and back to work, the insect-bot finally got something by removing the accent, and now we can tell who the voice belongs too.

Ruby: That's great. Okay, let go.

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. It's Kind Of Ironic

**Note: Here is Chapter Ten Of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. With most of the spelling and grammar errors fixed. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten:**

 **It's Kind Of Ironic:**

 **Three Days Ago:**

Tomro Frickle just exited his house and was about to head over to his house, that is until Chief Laendov approached him.

Laendov: Excuse Mr. Frickle...

Tomro: Oh hello Chief Laendov, how can I help you?

Laendov: I need to ask you a few questions, you mind coming with me for a bit?

Tomro: Sure, lead the way. (They take off)

* * *

 **Present Day:**

After having their private moment together, Ruby, and Rose went to their room to put their battle dresses back on, while the two Crimsons became one again and waited for the twins to returns after changing.

Crimson: (Looked at the twins came back after done changing) Okay girls, I have good news and bad news.

Rose: What is it Crimson?

Crimson: The bad news my insect-bot in intangible reported that the chief is putting making us as outlaws and might came after us, and the good news is that I figured out who the one hired Rex and Hammer to take care you two and me.

Ruby: WHAT?! The chief made us outlaws?! WHY?!

Rose: And who's the person that haired Rex and Hammer?

Crimson: Listen to this. (The Insect-bot plays the meeting, as the twins listen to the meeting, they hear the boss ordering Rex and Hammer not to harm Mr. And Mrs. Bradly which made them specious until they figure it out, and Crimson nodded) yep, that's Carlson. (Takes out the phone that he and Rose found at the hospital) Also, check this out, me and Rose found this phone back in the mental hospital, and while I charged it up a bit while you two were changing. Here, check it out. (Plays the video on the phone)

In the video, it had Carlson Bradley holding his phone recording himself while he was in his room at the mental hospital.

Carlson: Hello mom, hello dad. By the time you watch this video, I'll be long gone. See, during my stay here at this hospital, I've been doing some thinking, after I get out here, I'm going to go away and extract my revenge on Femora the plant and Tomro Frickle for ruining our lives. See, I've overheard from one of the doctors that whenever a patient shows good behavior and shows signs of improvement within a week, they have to let the patient go. Even after they let me go, I still got the angry fans to worry about. Thankfully, I still have some friends that can still have some respect for me and told me about this doctor that can change your appearance, race, and even help you with a new ID. So after I get out, and after I see this doctor, I will be a new person. However, because of this, I'm afraid that we can not see each other, nor talk to each other ever again. (Takes a sad sigh) I guess what I'm trying to say is... Goodbye, goodbye mom and dad, I love you both. (Suddenly hears gunshots) What was that? (Just then, the door barges open, revealing an angry fan) What?! How did you find me?! (The video then reaches its end)

Rose: So he's the one who hired those two bastards at us! And stole the mascot!

Ruby: But he said about changing race, appearance, and id...

Crimson: Yeah, and I'm starting to get it, the chief doesn't care for the mascot, but never explained why because the plant never did wrong to him, unless...

Laendov: Rose and Ruby, and Crimson Darkness, this is the North Galaxy Galactic Police, we have the ship surrounded, come out with your hands behind your head!

Rose: Just as I thought, Carlson is the chief!

Ruby: No wonder he doesn't want everyone to search for the plant.

Crimson: Now he got us, but I got a trick

The ship unleashed a mixed of tear gas, knock out and laughing gas making the cops, including the chief laughing while their eyes are hurt and knock out.

Crimson: Let's get out of here! I know a good location to hide so that those cops won't find us!

Ruby: Okay. (They take back)

Laendov: After them... (Laughs) Don't let them get away!

Crimson: Let's get out of here! I know a good location to hide so that those cops won't find us!

Ruby: Okay. (They take off to start getting away)

Laendov: After them... (Laughs) Don't let them get away! (Suddenly the spaceship went hyperdrive, and also went invisible and also had a while put on a force field around it so that it couldn't be found) Damn it! (Laughs) Keep searching, (Laughs) no matter... (Laughs) what! Ow, my eyes still hurt! (Laugh)

Meanwhile, back in Crimson's spaceship...

Ruby: Damn it, why are we suddenly wanted criminals?

Crimson: Its because Leandov is really is Carlson.

Ruby: How do you know this?

Crimson: Think about all the clues that we have found, and why Laendov hates Femora and why he wants nothing to do with the plant.

The twins begin to remember the clues they found, from Leandov, the coach, Mr. And Mr.s Bradley, the spray gun, the phone, the voice that the insect-bot recorded, the voice and the video that Carlson made before he left the hospital.

Rose: Oh my God! It makes perfect scenes.

Ruby: Yeah, Carlson is Laendov, Laendov is Carlson! It's starting to make scenes.

Rose: But does that mean he killed Leon too?

Crimson: Yes, he set us up as criminals, and must've made us look like we killed him so that he can get us off our trail.

Rose: But why would Laendov want to kill Leon?

Crimson: Apparently he didn't like how the chief was treating you two, and the chief killed Leon because he was the only man that treated you two with respect, and the chief didn't like that.

Rose: How do you know that?

Crimson: Its because Carlson is a psychopath remember? Which means he does not have respect for woman and sees you two as kids, and doesn't want to treat you two as women and see Leon the only one on his list but leaving no evidence.

Ruby: That bastard!

Rose: So where are we going?

Crimson: Well, (Grins) if he wants us, we have another way around this, here's the plan (He whispers to the twins as they start grinning) That's the plan, but first, we need to lay low. Hold on. (They then start heading to an unknown planet)

After a few hours of flying, Crimson and the twins arrive on an unknown planet.

Crimson: (Comes out of the ship) Okay girls, this is the place.

Ruby: Where are we?

Crimson: We are at Planet Kuroso, well... at least one half of it anyways.

Ruby: Planet Kuroso?!

Rose: Wait, isn't that one of the planets that the Hybrid Company keeps many of their HQ's?

Crimson: Yeah, but since of the horrible experiment went wrong, the people at the HQ are all dead, it there nothing to worry about.

Ruby: I see.

Crimson: Anyways, follow me to my place. (Rose and Ruby followed Crimson to a house in the mountains)

Ruby: You built your own place.

Crimson: Yep, took me a few days, but I imagined it the way I imagined it to be. (The twins enter Crimson's hidden home, it was a huge place, filled with as painting, a bathroom, a fridge, three bedrooms, weapons room, training room, lab, closet, attic, and basement) Make yourself at home.

Rose & Ruby: Thanks.

After a few minutes of wandering around, Ruby saw a painting of the people, two boys, and one girl. The boy on the center was had orange hair and blue eyes, he looked to be 5'5 and weighed 130 pounds and wore glasses, the boy on the right had light brown spiky hair, and golden brown eyes, he looked to be 5'4 Feet tall and weighed 140 pounds, and the girl on the right had long black hair and golden brown eyes, she looked to be around 5'3 feet tall and weighed 112 pounds, these three people looked to be good friends.

Ruby: Hey Crimson, who are those guys?

Crimson: (His eyes turn black a little) Let's just say I bought it and kept it as a reminder of some of the good old days.

Ruby: Oh, okay.

Crimson: Anyway I was able to locate where Carlson's hideout is and the plant

Rose: So where are his hideout and the mascot at?

Ruby: Yeah, where are they at?

Crimson: Planet Uvoleto, he's at the biggest fortress in the planet, he rebuilds it and has servants, weapons, security guards and cameras, which I hacked, which means we can sneak into there and we do the plan.

Rose: Okay, but first we should lay low for now and then head over there. If we leave now, then our plan will go in smoke.

Crimson: I know, which will give us some time to relax. (He then sits down on a chair pulls out a To Love Ru manga, which the twins are curious about it)

Rose: Hey Crimson, what's that?

Crimson: This manga is known as To Love Ru

Ruby: To Love Ru? What's that?

Crimson: It's about Rito Yūki, a shy and clumsy high-school student who cannot confess his love to the girl of his dreams, Haruna Sairenji. One day when sulking in the bathtub, a mysterious, naked devil-tailed girl appears out of nowhere. Her name is Lala, the runaway crown princess of the planet Deviluke. Her father wants her to return home to marry one of her marriage candidates. When Devilukean commander Zastin arrives to bring her home, she swiftly declares she will marry Rito to stay on Earth, leading Zastin to attack Rito.

But when Rito angrily declares that marriage is only possible with the person you love, the two dull-witted aliens misunderstand him, believing he truly understands Lala's feelings. Lala quickly falls in love with him, and Zastin also approves of their engagement, much to Rito's dismay.

While Zastin reports his support for the pair to Lala's father, the King of Deviluke and much of the known rule the universe, Rito reluctantly helps Lala transition to life on Earth, while gradually befriending his dream girl, Haruna, along with a colorful cast of other girls, both humans, and aliens. In the meantime, Rito must also fight off Lala's antagonistic alien suitors, one of whom sends the alien assassin Golden Darkness A.K.A Yami and this boy have a harem.

Ruby: Wow, this Rito boy sounds like he's unlucky.

Rose: Rito Yuuki... is he from Japan on Earth?

Crimson: Yep, wanna read it?

Rose & Ruby: Sure

As the twins begin to read To Love Ru manga and even to love ru from anime at the tv as they seem to get interesting of Lala's two sisters which are the twins.

Crimson: You know, sometimes, the characters feel so familiar to me sometimes, don't you think?

Ruby: What do you mean they feel familiar to you?

Crimson: The Devilukes are like the strongest beings, which is the same with Drogons. And Momo and Nana kind of almost remind me of you girls.

Rose: Yes, Momo and Nana remind us a lot of us.

Ruby: Though, I can't help but feel sorry for Nana.

Rose: But Momo seems like an interesting character to be close to Rito

Ruby: What's that suppose to mean?

Rose: Think about it, Momo is obviously more mature then Lala and Nana combined.

Crimson: Yeah, its kind of ironic that the Deviluke species kind of look like me, since I almost look like an alien devil.

Rose: A cute one at that. (This made Crimson blush)

Ruby: But it's funny when Nana puts a choke hold on Rito from his mistakes

Rose: Seems you like that part of Rito getting unlucky by his harem and Nana calling him a beast. (Ruby chuckles)

Crimson: Anyways, we should get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow.

Rose and Ruby: Right. (They all then get ready for sleep)


	11. The Pain Will Go Away

**Note: This chapter is going to be a full lemon chapter, so if you don't want to read the lemon chapter, feel free to skip/wait for the next chapter. For those that are willing to stay, hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven:**

 **The Pain Will Go Away:**

Crimson was sitting in a hot tub, relaxing after a long day.

Crimson: Man, this feels nice, perhaps after dealing with Carlson, maybe a vacation is an order. (Just then, he hears the door to the bathroom open) Huh, who's that? (Crimson sees Rose, who is completely naked, walking into the bathroom) Oh hello Rose, are you here to join me?

Rose: (Blushes hard) Y-Yes, you mind if I join you?

Crimson: Sure, and why are you getting shy? Do you use to be bold on me? (Teased smile)

Rose: (Walks towards Crimson while still blushes, she walks towards him until Crimson is within arm's length to him) True, but this is the first time I'm ever having a bath with a man.

Crimson: (Rubs his index finger on Rose's bellybutton) No need to worry, (He kisses her bellybutton) I'll go easy on you. (Gives her bellybutton a lick)

Rose: (Giggles) That tickles.

Crimson: And here's more. ( kisses and licks her bellybutton, even more, tickling Rose even more)

Rose: (Giggles) So are you going to let me in, or are you just going to keep licking me?

Crimson: Both, hop in, the water is nice. (Rose climbs into the tub, and Crimson watches Rose's breasts jiggle) You have a very cute body Rose.

Rose: (Now sitting in the tub right in front of Crimson while also blushing) Thank you.

Crimson: (Starts feeling her breasts) So have you, and Ruby got any other siblings before the hybrid company?

Rose: Well, after doing some research, we found out that we have two.

Crimson: I see

Rose: We have a twin sister, and the eldest is our brother. (She looks down, sad a little)

Crimson: What's wrong?

Rose: The thing is, they have no clue that we're related, our twin sister has no idea that we exist, and, well, our brother did know we exist, but never knew that we were siblings.

Crimson: Until now, do you get to know them?

Rose: No, not really.

Crimson: Well, I used to have parents, and some friends, but my friends didn't work out, as one broke my heart, and my parents are killed by... them.

Rose: (Hugs Crimson) I'm sorry to hear that Crimson.

Crimson: It's alright, I made some friends by doing some business with them, and also met two lovely and sexy girls, who are staying with me and are close, even closer as ever. (Smile)

Rose: (Smiles and blushes) I'm glad to hear that... (They kiss)

Crimson see her breast jiggle again then he gropes them and fondles them as she moans.

Crimson: (Crimson sees Rose's breast jiggle again, then he grope them and fondle them as she moans) Let me make them warm enough for you, you're sexy when you make them bounce, and it feels good with my hands.

Rose: (Moans some more) Okay.

Crimson: How my hands feel my sweet flower?

Rose: It feels good. (Just then, Crimson feels Rose's nipples get rock hard, Crimson then started sucking her nipples and licking them, making Rose moan a lot, and making her drool a smile as she loved the feeling of her nipples in Crimson's moth) OH CRIMSON! (Just then, Crimson started licking his way down to Rose's belly)

Crimson: (Licks Rose's belly) You taste so good. (Licks his way to her pussy and opens her legs wide open) Ah, your cute pink pussy. (Starts licking her pussy, making Rose moan even more)

Rose: Keep going Crimsy! Suck and lick it more! Don't stop! (Crimson then put his tongue in Rose's pussy, rested his nose on her pubic hair and began to lick her insides, this time, faster, thus driving Rose to go crazy) OH, MY GOD! IM GOING CRAZY! IM LOSING MY MIND! I'M CUMMMMMMMMMIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNG! (She ended up cumming all over Crimson's face, he then smirked and licked her clean, including her fingers)

Crimson: Felt good huh?

Rose: (Catching her breath) Yes. Can, can I do you too?

Crimson: Yes, make it really good. (She smile seductive and lick her lips, then Crimson stands up, revealing his hard six inches long and five inches thick dick, which was touching her nose, and amazes her)

Rose: Wow, you're pretty big!

Crimson: Let's just say it's hard to keep it under control, want it?

Rose: (Wraps her hands around it) Oh yes, please. (Starts licking the headpiece)

Crimson then grunts as Rose smiles and giggles as she licks Crimson's headpiece, then she starts sucking on his dick by bopping her head up and down, making Crimson grunt even more while feeling her warm mouth. She really loved the taste and smelled that his dick was giving. She then wrapped her arms around Crimson, making sure that he would have no choice but to cum in her mouth. Eventually, Crimson felt both his dick and his thighs getting tighter and tighter. Crimson was about to reach his climax at any minute.

Crimson: IM GONNA CUMMING ROSE! (Crimson let out a huge moan and came inside Rose's mouth, she then swallowed Crimson's seamen, she then pulled out and began to lick his dick clean) That was great Rose.

Rose: I'm glad you liked it. You taste very good. (Starts licking all his dick all over, slowly making him hard again)

Crimson: (Grins) Thank you. You know how to turn me on, Rose.

Rose: (Blushes) You know, I know how I can make you feel even better...

Crimson: What's that?

Rose: (She then stands up and sits on the tub with her legs wide open and blushes even more, and tries to hold back her tears, as she was madly in love with Crimson) There's no need to hold back anymore Crimson, I'll even let you take my virginity! I'll be yours all night long!

Crimson: (Adjusted his dick to touch Rose's pussy) Let me know if it hurts, okay?

Rose: Okay. (Crimson slowly started to enter Rose, thus breaking her hymen, she was about to scream in pain, but Crimson quickly kissed her to keep her from doing so)

Crimson: Its okay, the pain will go away.

Rose: Just, Just give me a minute. Okay?

Crimson: Okay.

Rose: (After a minute, the pain started to fade away) Okay, I think I'm good...

Crimson: Okay, here goes! (He started thrusting slow, making her moan while his left hand grab her butt and started fondling and squeezing it, and his right hand started to fondle with her left breast)

Rose: It, feels, good!

Crimson decided to speed it up as he began thrusting her more and make Rose moan like crazy, she then made a goofy look while he sucked her breast by her nipple and she wrapped her legs around his waist while wrapped her arms around his neck.

Crimson: How's that Rose?

Rose: IT'S GREAT! KEEP POUNDING ON ME YOU SEXY DEMON! DON'T STOP! CUM IN ME ALL THE WAY (Crimson laughs and starts going faster, making Rose moan even louder, roll her eyes back, and her mind to go blank)

Crimson: I'M CUMMING!

Rose: CUM MY DARLING! (Both Crimson and Rose let out a loud moan, and they came together, Crimson came inside of Rose, and she stuck her tongue stuck out and showed a goofy smile as she lay on Crimson chest while his cock still inside of her pussy) Oh Crimson, that was wonderful!

Crimson: I'm glad you like it, and I see you don't want me to remove my cock in you huh? (She giggled while giving a pervy smile)

Rose: (Giggles) I'm not done yet. (Starts moving her hips, slowing making Crimson hard again)

Crimson: I see you want more.

Rose: Remember how you possessed the doctor?

Crimson: Yeah why? (She smirk)

Rose: Can you possess me?

Rose: I want you to fuck me from the inside!

His body turns into black smoke and goes through her mouth as she moaned a bit, then she spasms a little bit then close her eyes, and then open her eyes which revealed that they were now yellow.

Crimson/Rose: ALRIGHT! (She looked at herself, and she realizes she had her voice) This is awesome. I have her voice. (Then she made her breasts jiggle which she giggled, then she grabs them and fondles and squeezes them) Wow, so this is what's it like to be a girl. (Then she look at her butt, made it shake and slap it which she smirked) She always did have a nice ass. (She fondle it while her other hand fingered her pussy, which she moaned) So this is what it feels like to moan like a girl. (She continued to play with her some more) Then she fondled her left breast as she moaned a lot and kept fingering her pussy a more) Wow! this amazing never thought a girl's pussy would feel so very good! I wish I can stay like this forever, but she does have her own life too! Anyways, I should get out of her body. (Just then, black smoke leaves from her mouth and Crimson suddenly appears while Rose is still unconscious)

Then Rose woke up and felt very good and saw Crimson smiling

Crimson: How did it feel Rose, did I blow your mind inside and out? (joked while she giggled)

Rose: (Giggles) Yes you did. (She notices that Crimson is hard and starts using her feet to massage his dick) Now I must repay the favor.

Crimson: Be my guess my lovely blooming flower (She blushes and smiles)

Rose began to use her feet to message Crimson's dick. She even used her toes to play with his pubic hair, eventually, Crimson felt his dick and thighs getting tight again, he was about to reach his climax again.

Crimson: Ohh here we go again! The second blow! I'm cumming again! (Crimson then let out a loud moan and ended up cumming all over Rose's cute feet, she then giggled and wiped the cum off of her feet using the water)

Crimson: I love you, Rose.

Rose: (Hugs him) I love you Crimson. (They kiss)

Crimson: Now, let's get some rest, (grin) we're gonna kick some plant-hater ass tomorrow.

Rose: Right, but, um, (She blushes hard) Can I sleep with you tonight?

Crimson: Sure.

Rose: (Hugs him) Oh thank you Crimson.

 **To Be Continued!**


	12. Playing With The Big Boys Now

**Note:** **Here is chapter Twelve Of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve:**

 **Playing With The Big Boys Now:**

It was morning now at planet Kursou, and a naked Crimson woke up with a naked Rose. When Crimson woke up, he found himself having both his hands on Rose's nice soft, smooth butt.

Crimson: (He fondles her butt to make her moan as she was starting to wake up) Morning my sexy flower.

Rose: (Smiles) Morning my sexy demon.

Crimson: Do you love the wake-up call I gave you? (Fondles her buss some more)

Rose: Oh yes, it feels really good.

Crimson: Let's go get dress and wake your sister while I'll prepare some breakfast

Rose: Sure

Just then, Ruby barges in.

Ruby: Hey Crimson, are you- (Sees Crimson and Rose were sleeping naked together, and then her face turns dark red and steam coming out of her head) W-W-W-WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

Crimson: Morning Ruby, nice too see you up and at it

Rose: At least knock on the door first. (Just then, Ruby runs forward and puts Rose in a choke hold) AHH!

Ruby: YOU LITTLE BITCH! WHAT DID YOU DO TO CRIMSON LAST NIGHT?!

Rose: GET OFF OF ME FLAT CHEST! I ONLY GIVE HIM A NICE TIME!

Crimson: As we both had sex in the tub.

Ruby: (Stop applying presser to the choke hold) WHAT?! (Her face then turns pale) You... two... had... (She then faints)

Crimson and Rose see Ruby passed out then crimson zoom in and have a glass of water then splash it at her face, then she woke up and looked at them.

Crimson: Yep

Ruby: Huh, yep what?!

Rose: We had sex

Ruby: (Blushed hard by the face, a lot of steam came out of her head then pointed her while glaring) A-AND WHY DID YOU HAVE SEX WITH HIM ROSE?!

Rose: Because he's a sexy demon, that's why. You should've been there. I'm still a little swore of all the pounding that he was laying on me. He opened my legs as far as they could go and gave me everything he had onto me.

Crimson: Yep, and she made me cum really good and-

Ruby: (Her face dark red at this point) OKAY! YOU DON'T NEED TO GIVE ME DETAILS!

Rose: (smile) What's wrong Ruby? Jealous that you have to try to impress him some more?

Ruby: (Glared while growling) Why you-

Crimson: That's enough two, it's too early for that, let's go get some breakfast and prepare for the big day today.

Rose & Ruby: Okay Crimson.

Later, Crimson and the twins were eating pancakes with blueberry syrup and some toast and orange juice for breakfast.

Ruby: (Eating with her mouth full) Fo boes ebery body reby bor botay?

Crimson: Yep, I'm so ready to take that asshole down for good.

Rose: (Shocked that Crimson could understand Ruby) You could understand her?

Ruby: (Shocked as well) Fou fran bonder zan me?

Crimson: Yes, I can understand people even with their mouth full, Hahahahahaha!

Rose: But seriously Ruby, you shouldn't eat with your mouth full.

Ruby: (Ruby rolled her eyes and swallowed her food) Like you''re the one who talks.

Rose: what'd you mean? I'm not the one who's talking with my mouth full.

Ruby: When comes to sweets, you get really childish and stuff your mouth with it and talk how yummy it is

Crimson: Huh? (turn to rose who blushed and embarrassed)

Rose: Hey that's not fair. Besides, I don't do it at the dinner table.

Ruby: Well at least I don't go all jumpy on so sundaes or Chocolate chips.

Rose: Well at least I know how to use my manners at the dinner table.

Crimson: GIRLS! (His voice sounded demonic a bit make them shut up) What did I say? And you two better get along and not argue of weird or bad habit,s as we all can't sometimes help it.

Rose & Ruby: (In a sad tone) Yes Crimson.

Crimson: but is okay (looks at Ruby) Ruby, I don't care about manners just be yourself, and if your sister wanna give you advice sometimes, it may come in handy to accept in the future. (Looks at Rose) Rose, I have a sweet tooth too, even I'm already crazy as always in a new level, but you're still my sweet along with your sister, so there's nothing to be a shame off, (Grins) I like you two just the way you are.

Rose & Ruby: (Now a little happier) Okay Crimson.

Crimson: I'm not mad you guys, I just don't want you two to argue too much, but anyways, is everybody full? The twins nodded, and they grin) Great! And away we go!

* * *

Meanwhile, in a dark room, Tomro Frickle woke up and found himself tied up to a pillar.

Tomro: What the? Where am I?

Laendov: Oh relax, I just need to talk to you with some few questions if you don't mind.

Tomro: Chief Laendov?! What's the meaning of this?!

Laendov: (Glared at Tomro) I ask the question here!

Tomro: Why would answer to a guy who tied me up!Did you kidnapped me?!

Laendov: (Pulls out his 44. Magnum and points it at Tomro's head) Did you not hear me the first time? Only **I** ask the questions here. If you ask ME any questions, I will blow your head clean off! Do I make myself clear?!

Tomro: (Scoffs) Tch, fine, what do you want from me?

Laendov: I just want to ask you a few questions. (Puts his gun away) Tell me Mr. Frickle, do you remember ruining the life of young Carlson Bradley?

Tomro: What about that guy?

Laendov: DON'T YOU EVEN REMEMBER RUINING HIS LIFE?!

Tomro: Ruin his life?! He's the reason for losing the game! And why you so worried about him?!

Laendov: Oh I'm sorry, have you forgotten that when that stupid plant Femora eat that ball, you counted that as an out and made Carlson lose the game for his team?!

Tomro: Well he shouldn't have hit the ball to Femora then!

Laendov: AND YOU SHOULD NOT HAVE COUNTED THAT AS AN OUT, AND SHOULD HAVE GIVEN HIM A SECOND CHANCE! HE BEGGED YOU TO GIVE HIM ONE MORE CHANCE, BUT YOU JUST TOLD HIM NO AND KICKED HIM IN THE BALLS FOR GOOD MEASURE. THAN AFTER THAT, YOU TURNED HIS ENTIRE HOME PLANET AGAINST HIM! RIGHT TO THE POINT WHERE EVERYBODY TRIED TO KILL CARLSON AND HIS PARENTS!

Tomro: AND WHAT YOU WANT ME TO DO?! I HAVE NO FUCKING IDEA WHERE HE IS! AND IF YOU CARE FOR HIM THAT MUCH, THEN GO FIND HIM THEN!

Laendov: Carlson is in hiding, he can't be seen in public without the fans trying to kill him. I can't change the past, but what I can do, (Pulls out his gun and points it at his head) is avenge his honor.

Tomro: C-Come on man ! you don't have to do this! who gonna coach the game (Laendov grin and came close to his ear and said)

Laendov: Then you shouldn't kick me out so I would never get this close of my revenge...coach

Tomro: C-Come on man! You don't have to do this! Who's gonna ref the game (Laendov grin and came close to his ear and said)

Laendov: Then you shouldn't have kicked me out so I would never get this close of my revenge... ref

Tomro: (Comes to the horrible realization) What? Carlson?! Is that you?!

Laendov: Yep, and goodbye. (Grin wider, and gets ready to pull the trigger, that is until Laendove's radio goes off)

Laendov's Radio: Um sir?

Landov: (Groan as he put tape on Tomoro's mouth and whisper to him) I'll be right back, people have such bad timing. (Turn to the radio) What?! I'm busy!

Laendov's Radio: A thousand apologies sir, but we need your help with Femora, we've already lost Huey, Dewey, and Louie to this plant and... No, Donald, don't- oh no! We just lost Donald too sir.

Laendov: Just use the spray gun to put her to sleep again!

Laendov's Radio: We've tried that sir, but the plant isn't letting us go near it to use it and- NO SCROOGE! DON'T! DAMN IT! She's got Scrooge too sir.

Landov: Then use the back up ones! down to your right and blast it to sleep!

Laendov's radio: Okay sir! AHH! NOW MICKEY TOO!

Laendov: WHAT?! MICKEY TOO?! I REALLY LIKED THAT GUY! (Growl) PUT THAT FUCKING PLANT TO SLEEP! NOW!

Laendov's radio: Okay sir! (Shuts off)

Landov: Now, where was I? oh yeah, (Remove the tape and points the gun at the ref's forehead and grins) your last goodbye.

Tomro: You're fucking sick! You know that?!

Landov: You have no idea how much pain you caused me. What you made me do just to survive a day. Then Leandov pulls the trigger, blowing Tomro's head clean off, thus killing him) That takes care of that, (Puts his gun away) now the plant. (Leaves)

* * *

Meanwhile, in space, Crimson and the twins were flying in their ship heading towards Planet Uvoleto. Just then, Crimson and Rose noticed Ruby's face turn pale, and her face looked horrified for some reason.

Crimson: Ruby, what's wrong?

Ruby: I... I don't know why... but... for some reason... I... I feel like... something horrible just happened...

Crimson: (Growl a bit) If that sick twisted bastard was ever doing did something wrong. He's gonna regret it.

Rose: Wait, do you know what happened Crimson?

Crimson: yeah, my insect-bot recorded this.

Rose & Ruby: Huh?

Crimson: I left an insect-bot to the chief's place, look at it.

The twins see the insect-bot and its shows a hologram, and they watch what happened to ref Tomro and him hearing everything, then Landov killing him, making the twins watch in horror, and even watched him and his lackeys trying to take care of the plant for good.

Rose: Oh no, poor Mr. Frickle.

Ruby: And it looks like he's going to do the same thing to Femora!

Crimson: Not on our watch! (The ship then starts going off faster) it's time to show this guy never to upset a demon.

* * *

L ater, Crimson and the twins arrived at a fortress at Planet Uvoleto, where the north Galactic Police are guarding the fortress.

Ruby: Wow, there's north Galactic Police Officers all over the place.

Rose: So how we deal with them?

Ruby: That's a good question. There a whole bunch of them, as soon as they see us, they'll all attack us at sight.

Crimson: Well we take them all out by an element of surprise and stealth

Rose: How?

Crimson: See their lights on everywhere?

Ruby: Yeah?

Crimson: We become intangible and teleport the power line to shut everything off, including the security cameras, we take down them all by stealth and before they get the lights back on.

Ruby: Okay, but there's just two problems with that plan?

Crimson: And what's that?

Ruby: Well one, me and Rose can't teleport, and two, once Landov notices that something is wrong, he'll know that we're here, and he might, well, you know.

Crimson: Like I said, I have some tricks that he don't know. (He touches the twin's shoulders, and he and the twins turn intangible, and he made an illusion duplicate of him and the twins which surprise Ruby and Rose as their eyes widen) You were saying?

Ruby: Holy crap, she looks just like me.

Rose: And me.

Crimson: They can be the decoyed while we are invisible and intangible to do this, and take down the army and deal with the boss, and even our plan for him will be a surprise.

Rose: Okay, let's go! (They take off)

As the decoyed distract the guards and Landov laughing thinking that the decoyed are real, but never knew the real Crimson and the twins are at the power source then Crimson remove the walls to see some wires.

Crimson: Bingo.

Ruby remove the wires and Rose breaks it and mixed it up causing the light to flick off until its all dark

Crimson: No need to fear, I can see the dark.

Rose & Ruby: So can we.

Crimson: Good , let's take them down quickly!

Rose: I'll go pick up Femora, make sure that she doesn't get hurt.

Crimson: Ruby and I will take down these punks.

Rose: Okay, good luck you two. (Runs off) (Thinking) Thankfully, due to my ability to talk to flowers, I can easily sense where Femora is.

Crimson and Ruby in stealth mode and starts beating up Laendov's men were getting beaten up, and Laendov himself was hearing a lot of pounding, brutal kicking, broken bones and screaming.

Landov: What's going on?!

Grunt: We're being under attack.

Landov: Yeah, I can see that. (Just then, his sense kicked in and punched Crimson in the stomach while he was still invisible, and kicked Crimson about five meters away from him, Crimson then turns visible.) Thought you could sneak up on me like that Crimson. (Takes out his 44. Magnum and shoot Ruby in the shoulder, who she was also invisible)

Ruby: (Gets shot in the shoulder) AHHHHH! (Fells to the shoulder holding her shoulder and turns visible)

Landov: I had a feeling something was wrong once I couldn't sense your energy and couldn't smell your scent. It turns out those guys were decoys, eh?

Just then, Landov sees Rose and Crimson disappear, turns out to that they were decoys.

Laendov: Another decoy? (He noticed his guns is missing) Who took my- (Got shot in the shoulder and stomach) AAAHHH!

The real Crimson and Ruby turn visible

Ruby: Surprise!

Crimson: The reason you didn't sense us was that I'm really good at putting fake senses and have lousy eyes not to look from a strong illusion.

Landov: (Starts laughing and starts disappearing) Impressive, and here I thought I was the only one to make decoys of myself. (Fully disappears)

Ruby: Wait, he just- (Realizes that the real Laendov is after Rose) ROSE! (Runs to Rose's location)

Meanwhile, Rose, who is invisible is seen about to pick up Femora.

Rose: (Thinking) Okay, I just have to do is... (Suddenly gets shot in the shoulder) AHHHHHH! (Falls down to the floor while holding her shoulder and turns visible)

Landov: (Comes out of the shadows) You know what hybrids have in common Rose, they can sense other hybrids a mile away.

Then suddenly he got punch and was sent flying and crashed down, Crimson came with Ruby as they ran towards Rose.

Then suddenly he got punch sent flying and crashed down as crimson came with ruby as crimson and rose come to rose

Crimson: (Crimson healed up Rose's wound as good as new) You okay Rose ?

Rose: Yeah.

They see Laendov getting up and rubbing the bruise from his cheeks.

Laendov: Looks like you finally found out who I am huh?

Crimson: Yeah chief, we know who you are

Laendov: Good, cause I'm gonna explain my whole plan and reason to you three before you die.

Crimson: (Growls) Go on.

Ruby: We already know what your plan is, its because you believe Femora and Tomro screwed you over at the 2013 Super Bowl!

Laendov's: It's not that I believe Femora and Tomro screwed you over at the 2013 Super Bowl, its a fact. When I missed the shot over that stupid plant after I got kicked out and went back home, only to have those angry fan try to kill me. I finally escape that hospital my parents put me in after the fans attacked the place. Shortly after escaping, I killed the real Laendov and took his appearance, even his race and took his job as chief of the north galactic space police. Those officers there were complete idiots as they actually believed me and followed every order that I gave them. I didn't show any respect or even like you two twins cause I saw that you two were freaks, and I only pick people who were inferior until I pick who's worthy and I was planning on destroying that plant that I kidnapped to see the super bowl to be ruined, like how they ruined my life and I killed Leon cause he was the only one who cared about you twins hybrids, now you're all gonna die! (Lendov starts laughing out loud, and so do Crimson, which makes Laendov stop laughing and look confused) Huh? What you laughing at? I told you my plot, its not like anyone else can hear or see it right? (Crimson then grind wider)

Crimson: Oh? (He show many insect-bots which made Laendov go pale as chalk, and his eyes widen in horror and his jaw dropping to the floor)

Laendov: H-H-How long were they recording that!?

Rose: Oh, since day one.

Laendov: WHAT?!

Crimson: yeah and even right now when I teleported to punch you, so now everybody of the universe heard about what you said, hook line and sinker.

Laendov's: (Growl and roar as his eyes glows, and glared at the twins and pointed at them) YOU TWO! I KNOW YOU ALWAYS GET ME FOR THIS AND I WAS THIS CLOSE ! THIS IS ALL BOTH YOUR FAULT! I'LL KILL YOU!

His hands created a big huge energy ball blast as Crimson blocked it, but it got some at the twins' chest very fast as sent them flew to the ground injured badly from the explosion make crimson eyes wide.

Crimson: RUBY! ROSE! (He run into them and begin healing them as he shakes them) Come on you two! Wake up!

Laendov's: Before I kill you Crimson, allow me to show you a gift that the Hybrid Company gave me, a gift that no other hybrid has ever gotten.

Laendov's started powering up, and a yellow aura started surrounding him, his eyes turned red, and his skin began turning blue. As he continued to power up, the ground began to shake, and the fortress was getting destroyed, as it couldn't handle the energy that Laendov's was giving. Just then, Laendov's let out a loud scream, and there was a burst of light which temporally blended Crimson. When Crimson got his vision back, he saw what Laendov's was now. Laendov was now a demon boar. He had blue skin and blank red eyes and long red hair. He also had white demon horns sticking out of his forehead. He was now 15'5 feet tall and weighed 800 pounds, ripped.

Laendov: (Evil Grin) Now Crimson, you're playing with the big boys now!

 **To Be Continued!**

* * *

 **Note: Stay tuned for the final chapter of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness!**


	13. Behind Bars

**Here is the final chapter of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen:**

 **Behind Bars:**

 **Previously, on The Adventures of Crimson Darkness...**

Laendov: It's not that I believe Femora and Tomro screwed you over at the 2013 Super Bowl, its a fact. When I missed the shot because of that stupid plant, I got kicked out and went back home, only to have an angry fan try to kill me. I finally escape that hospital my parents put me in after that the fans followed me and attacked the place. I killed the real Laendov shortly after escaping and took his appearance, even his race and his job as chief of the north galactic space police. Those officers there were complete idiots as they actually believed me and followed every order that I gave them. I didn't show any respect to you twins cause I saw you for what you really were freaks of nature! I only pick people who were inferior to me, and to those that were worthy enough joined my cause on destroying that plant that I kidnapped to see the super bowl to be ruined, like how they ruined my life! I killed Leon cause he was the only one who cared about you twins hybrids, now you're all gonna die! (Lendov starts laughing out loud, and so does Crimson, which made Laendov stop laughing and look confused) Huh? What are you laughing at? I told you my plot, it's not like anyone else can hear or see it right? (Crimson grin widened)

Crimson: Oh? (He show many insect-bots which made Laendov pale as chalk, his eyes widened in horror and his jaw dropping to the floor)

Laendov: H-H-How long were they recording that!?

Rose: Oh, since day one. (Whistle innocently)

Laendov: WHAT?!

Crimson: Yeah and even right now, so now everybody of the universe heard about what you said, hook line and sinker.

Laendov: (Growl and roar as his eyes glows, and glared at the twins and pointed at them) YOU TWO! I ALWAYS KNEW YOU'D GET ME FOR THIS AND I WAS THIS CLOSE! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! I'LL KILL YOU!

His hands created a big huge energy ball blast as Crimson blocked it, but it got some at the twins' chest very fast as sent them flew to the ground injured badly from the explosion make crimson eyes widened.

Crimson: RUBY! ROSE! (He run into them and begin healing them as he shakes them) Come on girls! Wake up!

Laendov: Before I kill you Crimson, allow me to show you a gift that the Hybrid Company gave me, a gift that no other hybrid has ever gotten.

Laendov started powering up, and a yellow aura started surrounding him, his eyes turned red, and his skin began turning blue. As he continued to power up, the ground began to shake, and the fortress was getting destroyed, as it couldn't handle the energy that Laendov's was giving. Just then, Laendov's let out a loud scream, and there was a burst of light which temporally blinded Crimson. When Crimson's vision came back, he saw Laendov's new form. Laendov was now a demon boar. He had blue skin and blank red eyes and long red hair. He also had white demon horns sticking out of his forehead. He was now 15'5 feet tall and weighed 800 pounds. Ripped.

Laendov:(Evil Grin) Now Crimson, you're playing with the big boys now!

* * *

 **And now, the conclusion of The Adventures Of Crimson Darkness...**

Crimson: (Growls) Carlson! I'll make you regret this!

Laendov: I'm sorry, didn't you get the memo?! I don't go by that name anymore. (Shoots a fire beam at Crimson from his mouth,

Crimson dodges the beam, but suddenly Laendov knee his stomach but Crimson teleported and roundhouse kicked Laendov, they both glared as they burst in speed punching and kicking each other and also dodging each other beam attacks. Then Laendov grabbed him and slammed him down much time as Crimson shot a lightning beam, but Laendov got hit, but it was a decoyed a he fired a beam from his hand a full blast at Crimson sent him flying and crashed down and getting up then Laendov zoom in punching him a lot and impale his stomach, making Crimson grunt a little, but then headbutt him and Laendov sent flying, but got up and glared at him.

Laendov: Why won't you just die already Crimson!? You can't win!

Crimson: You of all people should know, I don't get down by no one!

Laendov: (His hands created a bigger energy ball blast, the same blast that knocks Rose and Ruby out) I WILL BE FIRST THEN! (Throws the energy ball only for Crimson to dodge it) Looks like you care more about your life then your girlfriends' lives Crimson. (Crimson turns his head and sees the energy ball is headed towards The Twins)

Then suddenly, everything went into slow motion, and Crimson's eyes widen in shock, his pupils' extent. Suddenly a big explosion happens as Laendov laugh crazy.

Laendov: HAHAHAHAHA! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR MESSING WITH ME, YOU FREAK! (The smoke cleared to show Crimson shielded the girls, his body was still okay and healing up, he was painted) Looks like your quicker then I thought.

Crimson: (His eyes are now all black but narrowed) Why would try to kill them? They were knocked out! AND YOU TRY TO KILLED THEM! (A dark aura slowly starts rising from his body) ALL THEY WANTED TO BE TREATED RIGHT! NOT A MONSTER! I MAY FEEL SORRY OF YOUR PAST A BIT, BUT IT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN GO THIS FAR! HOW CAN YOU TO SUCH INNOCENT PEOPLE?! (Laendov flinch of his shout but keep his act together as he laughs and grins while crossing his arms)

Laendov: Why are you so concerned about them, they're only girls.

Crimson: (Ripped off his cloak) Just because they're girls, it doesn't mean every man should treat them like nothing. I don't care which gender they are, (His head is down) they are family to me, they're the only family I have! And I won't lose them... (Then he begins to cackle insanely) THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL OR SPACE THAT IM GONNA LOSE THEM TO A GUY LIKE YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!

Crimson roaring screams our of pure rage and hatred, this makes the whole planet to shake, cause a thunderstorm, wind blowing everywhere which makes Lednov absolute shocked.

Laendov: WHAT THE HELL?! What is this?! (Crimson started glowing, a burst of black and red like marking appeared all over him as his skin and body are covered in black. He grew a tail, and his horns grew to the back and show an emotionless but astern look with yellow lightning dancing around him as his finger become deadly claws as the fog aura swift like flames around him) What is this?! Did he just transformation?!

Crimson didn't respond at all busy glaring at him. Just then, he heard The Twins begin to wake up from being knocked out, they sense absolutely huge power.

Ruby: What happened?

Rose: I think we were blasted by Laendov and then...

Crimson: (Barley able to keep his anger in check, but his voice sounds a little deep, demonic and emotionless) Girls, take Femora and get out of here to safety.

The Twins looked at Crimson with absolute shocked, they felt a chill that went up to their spines, and the atmosphere felt so cold, and the air suffocates a bit later, they nodded their heads and begin to go.

Laendov: Oh no you don't!

Laendov speeds at the girls, but to his shock, Crimson is in front of him. Crimson grabs Laendov's hand, and he began to crush every bone of it make him scream, then punch his face too hard, it almost shattered his skull, which sent him flying into the wall.

Crimson: What are you two waiting for, take the plant and get out of here!

They nodded as they took Feroma with them and flew toward outside. Crimson turn to see Laendov get up as his face is bleeding.

Laendov: I have to admit, I never thought you had it in you. (Crimson still didn't respond) What's the matter Darkness? Too lost for words to even crack some jokes? (He then charges in at him)

But what he didn't know was Crimson's hands pop out as katana blades, but covered in ice. Then Laendov throws so many punches and kicks very fast, but to his surprise, Crimson was like a ghost, dodging his attacks so fast, that it made him look like his attacks were going right through him. H then unleashes a fury of energy blast at him, but not one of them were able to hit. After firing the two-hundred unsuccessful energy blasts, Laendov falls down to his knees and starts catching his breath. Crimson slashed Laendov by moving his hand to give him a nasty cut, then his back. He quickly stabs him in the chest which made him scream. It felt like his energy was getting drain. Crimson then lift him up and smashed him at the ground. While in mid-air, Crimson spin his arms like a helicopter very fast to deliver a rapid damage blade cut to Laendov, which made him scream for mercy. Crimson suddenly vanished in a light speed punched him multiple times, crunching all of his bones. Crimson sent one punch to his stomach which made him cough out blood and sent him to the wall. While he gets up, Crimson walks to him, but Crimson turn around as shot a black flame ball at the real Laendov as he dropped down rolling screaming very loud.e

Laendov: IT BURNS! IT BURNS! WHY CAN'T THIS FLAME BE PUT IT OUT?! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS FLAME?! MY BONES FEEL LIKE ITS BEING MELTED BY LAVA! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!

Crimson tilts his head as he snaps his finger and the flames are put out. Then Laendov suddenly turns back to normal which surprise him.

Laendov: W-w-w-what's going on? What did you do to me!? Why can't I transformed again?!

Crimson: I burn out your transformation.

Laendov: WHAT?! How the hell did you do that?!

Crimson: Because what I am is beyond the hybrid company (This makes Laendov shocked, and Crimson tendrils, and now grew tentacles with sharp blade pointer) Tell me Laendov, are you really good with math? (He show his sharp teeth like a jack o lantern sadist grin very wider strike fear in Laendov as he begins to shake like a leaf)

Laendov: What are you talking about?

Crimson: ANSWER ME! (This makes Laendov flinched)

Laendov: I'm... I'm, g-good?

Crimson: Well then... (Crimson kicked Laendov to the back as his tentacle blade tip spin like a drill burst of ice and flames together jabbing Laendov's back leg)

Laendov: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Crimson: Why don't you answer this math question, what's 829,735 * 961,527? I'll wait. (He then stabbed his shoulder, making Laendov scream in agony) However, the longer I wait, the longer you'll suffer, don't worry you won't die. Death is too easy for someone like you. Well, I'm waiting for an answer!

Laendov: It's 797,812,605,345!

Crimson: Ah...(Crimson blinks honestly he didn't expect him to get it right) Your so damn smart! You better give it up right now, or I'll make another math question so hard you'll lose some more body parts! (He dug deep to his nestle hole wound with his foot make Laendov scream in fear as he shook up in tears) am I clear?

Laendov: You're going to have to kill me!

Crimson: Worst, I'll show you something horrifying?

Then his torso opens a moth of sharp teeth show tentacles and tendrils while sharp spikes roaring and hissing as it has mouth waiting to eat him as Laendov scream like a little girl and shit himself due to fear.

Laendov: (In tears) I GIVE! I GIVE! IM SORRY FOR EVERYTHING! JUST PLEASE MAKE THIS NIGHTMARE STOP!

Crimson: Good! (Turn back to normal, but he almost stumbles a little) Phew, what a day, (He then opened his mouth and started webbing him) now up you go. (Carries him to the girls)

Ruby was holding the plant, and Rose was waiting for Crimson as they see him coming to them holding the horrible injured Laendov who seemed webs down as Crimson grin and laugh crazy.

Crimson: Hey girls, did somebody order a webbed up bad guy? (The girls giggle, and then the police ships arrive which show the South, East, and West galactic space police) Ah, the cavalry has arrived.

Laendov: Oh no!

The Twins: Oh yes.

The three chief officers came in, the first officer chief of the West is a female who has silver and darker blue hair, had nice curves, and D-cup size and yellow eyes. The second is a bull-man who skin color darker red and have an exoskeleton and a ring the nose and the last one is a robotic-like person who is yellow and red lines which is color purple.

Crimson: Hey they're chiefs of the South, West, and East.

South Chief: We came here as soon as we saw the video that you gave us.

East Chief: We should've to know Laendov would do something like this, my name is Eve, the West is Ariel, and South is Bilve

Crimson: Nice to meet you three. As you can see, the Twins and I solved the case on who stole the missing plant. And if it weren't for The Twins who cared about the mascot being stolen, Laendov, no Carlson, would've gotten away with it.

South: Thanks for the report, we'll take it from here. (Takes Laendov) Come on Laendov, its time to put you behind bars.

Laendov: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Gets carried away)

Crimson: Hold on, chief, I know some cellmates who will keep him company! (Grins as he snaps his finger, groups of plant-like monster beast came by which surprise them and Rose to seem to be amazed)

Crimson: Everyone, say hello to Femora's oldest cousin's, Flora, Viner, Weeden, Chompy, and Veggie.

Veggie: Pleasure to meet Y'all.

Laendov: Oh God, please no!

Weeden: (Glared at the frighten Laendov) So, plants are dumb, huh?

Chompy: Think we're nothing but leaves which don't talk and move? At least our cousin or any plants keep the thing running and living for beings like you

Flora: Yeah and did your mommy ever teach how to treat a lady as a gentleman before?

South: It would seem they'll keep him company for now until their ready to go.

Veggie: (Grins while showing his sharp teeth) Yahoo! Come on guys let's show Laendov a time he'll never forget!

Laendov: (The police carry Laendov and the plants away) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (The Twins then start laughing)

Crimson: Well, talk about what goes around comes around.

East: Also, we are in your debt, we'll pay you 5000 Dragos for solving the case, for stopping the two criminals, and the government along the high council who won't tell who or what you are, they will consider you a myth and legend.

Crimson: Well I couldn't have done it without the girls, they're freaking awesome when we're a team. (This made The Twins blush)

South: Very well then.

West: Well, it was nice meeting you Crimson Darkness, keep up the good work staying in the shadows.

All the police left while taking Laendov away.

Crimson: Come on girls, let's drop Femora to the team.

Rose & Ruby: Right!

Later, at the stadium, where both teams were getting ready for the super bowl.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen, before we start today's game, the Coach of the Piranhas just want to say a few words before we kick things off. (Passes the mic off to the Coach)

Coach: (Sigh) Ladies and gentlemen, I'm afraid that we...

Crimson: Can't start without us?

Everybody turn to see Crimson and The Twins showing the Femora which make the Coach shocked and happy.

Coach: Oh my God, Femora! (The Coach and the Piranha team run towards Crimson and The Twins) Oh my God! I can't believe it! You three have Femora!

Crimson: Yep.

Ruby: We kept our promise Coach.

Rose: And now here she is, ready for her teammates.

Coach: Oh thank you, we were just starting to give up hope. Thank you, thank you very much.

Crimson: It was nothing.

Coach: How can I ever repay you three?

Crimson: (He smirk along with The Twins as he looks at them) You girls thinking what I'm thinking?

Rose & Ruby: Yep. (This makes the Coach raise an eyebrow)

Coach: What is it you three are thinking about? (The rest of the team look at them)

Crimson: Well let's just we be an honor guess for the super bowl and watch the game while free food.

The Twins: Not to mention our singing and dancing.

Coach: (Grin) Of course! Anything since you bring home Femora.

Crimson: Alright! (Look at Ruby and Rose) Come on you two, TIME TO GO WILD!

Ruby and Rose: YEAH!

And so, Crimson and The Twins celebrated their victory at the Superbowl, and they all had a good time.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: And that concludes our story ladies and gentlemen. Crimson and The Twins saved Femora and celebrated their victory at the Superbowl. This was a fun origin story to write with Lewamus Prime. It may not have explained all of Crimson's past, but I did want to reveal how Crimson met his girlfriends. Crimson Darkness may be a side character in my story Drogons for now, but later on, he will become a third main male protagonist. So stay tuned for that. I hope you all enjoy this short story because I had a blast writing it with Lewamus Prime, who was mostly the brains of the whole thing.**

 **Will I write any more stories in the future? I'm not sure yet, but I have been brainstorming some ideas for stories, I just haven't written them yet. I also have to think about the main plot of the story and what the protagonist(s) goals should be and make sure they're clear. Having an unclear plot and unclear goal can ruin a story, and we don't want that. I know I don't want that, that's for sure. Also, I would like to thank Axel Emiya for proofreading the final chapter of this story. Normally, I don't need a proofreader, but this chapter had some problems while it was made, so I really needed his help. When you are finished reading this, go check out his story,** **Shiro's Tale. It's a good read and my OC, Xyaqom appears in it, so go check him out when you get the chance.**

 **Anyways, if you liked this chapter, please let me know in the review section. Also, if you have any questions about my other story so far, please PM me, but keep in mind that I will not spoil any future updates to the story. Also, if the questions are good enough, I will post them into this chapter as well as me answering them, that way, everyone else will know a little bit more about the story and what else this chapter has to offer in case if there are those that may have missed it. With that said, my name is Xyaqom, and I'm signing out! (The screen then fades to black)**

* * *

 **?: Hey! Who says we're done here, come back I still got an announcement to make! (Turns on the camera, you the audience sees a man with short messy red hair and droopy blue eyes due to a lack of sleep) I hope you all enjoyed the final chapter _The Adventures of Crimson Darkness._ But even still, his adventures are far from over, ah! (He snaps his fingers and scratches the back of his head and pointed to himself) Oh right, my name is Axel Emiya, the beta for this chapter.**

 **Axel: Xyaqom has been kind enough to lend me permission for the use of his own OC's in my story: Shiro's Tale. As such, it's been an entire year since I wrote this story, I've put a lot of work into it. I'm happy to announce a crossover story event between our story's Drogon and Shiro's Tale, and you guys will get see a sneak preview. Enjoy!**

 **[...]**

A figure sat down looming over the tallest building of Sainan city. "This town is oddly familiar? It really peaceful, I wouldn't mind living in a place like this." The figure mumbled under his breath and let out sighed. "What rotten E-rank luck I must have, to be stuck on an unknown plant, and losing contact with the girls! Man, this sucks!"

The man sat up stand roughly 178cm tall. He had dark red skin with matching red stripes all around his body. His eyes were full on black with yellow pupils giving the appearance of a demon. The rest of his body was mostly covered up in a black clock. A tiny little mechanical insect fly landed on this man's shoulder. "Oh, little buddy back already. What do you get for me?"

The nanobot projected an image of a young boy with white hair ferociously clashing blades with another man with short spiky black hair. "Good grief looks like I stumbled upon something interesting!" the figured grind. "Xyaqom, that bastard is still alive, and Mashiro Yuuma both of my targets are in one place! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Maybe things won't be so boring after all!" The figure shouted before leaping off the building. Those two better watch out because Crimson Darkness has come to Sainan to play.

 **[...]**

 **Axel: This project is still early in development but it will be a part of Shiro's Tale as a special chapter when it's done. Well that's I got, oh before I go, a special shout to Xyaqom who finished his second story, congratulation. I'll see you guys later. As Xyaqom would say, I'm signing out**

 **The Adventures of Crimson Darkness:**

 **The End!**


End file.
